The Marvelous Cheetara
by awsmpup
Summary: What if there was another hero with our beloved Ladybug and Cat Noir? This is Cheetara, the Marvelous Cheetara. The most amazing hero among heroes (at least according to her kwami). The truth is, she's just Lana. Lana Blanchard. Originally just a regular girl with a love for art, now she has to learn how to control her new powers, and put up with an egotistical and bossy kwami. Oi.
1. How The Cheetah Got Her Spots

**Awsmpup: So when I wrote this first chapter, the last episode didn't come out, so Ladybug and Cat has already been heroes. So this chapter will focus mostly on Lana, with tiny bits of Ladybug and Cat. Mostly because this is Lana's intro, so it should be about her and how she got her own Kwami. Warning, this is Cat-Adrien/my OC. Don't like don't read. Anyway, there are a few things that may turn out to be AU, like the background of kwamis and etc, should there be more revealed in the next two seasons. Also, I am** _ **COMPLETELY**_ **open to any advice or suggestions you may have for my story, so long as you state it nicely. Flames shall be used to roast marshmellows! Please enjoy!**

 _ **How the Cheetah Got Her Spots**_

Lana Blanchard slowly blinked her eyes open and yawn, stretching out her tired limbs. She glanced over at her clock, her mind not processing much of her surroundings due to just waking up. After a moment of blankly staring at her clock, Lana let out a gasp at the time and tumbled out of her bed. She ran to her closet and threw the door open, not even bothering to make sure what she was wearing before rushing down the stairs, past her younger sister, who slipped onto her bottom. But being the small three year old she was, she just giggled at the experience before continuing her trek around the first floor of their house.

Lana hurriedly packed her bag with all the papers she had thoughtlessly left on the table as her mother watched in amusement as the older woman made breakfast for herself and her youngest. The younger blonde then had one of her many klutzy moments and dropped her bag, making all the contents spill out on the floor. Lana huffed and gave her mother a small glare when the woman chuckled, "None of this would be happening if you woke me up! I'm gonna be late!"

"Instead of blaming me, perhaps you should learn from your mistakes and accept that this is fate's punishment" Her mother simply stated, drinking a cup of coffee.

"As the woman who gave me _life_ , I do believe it is you job to be my personal live-in alarm clock" Lana stuck her tongue out.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around" Maria muttered, remembering the many times she had to wake in the middle of the night because of baby Lana's screaming and crying. Not even going to mention the process of giving that kid her life. Not only was it extremely painful, the kid made her go through it for six hours in the middle of the night….

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lana screeched indignantly.

"You're gonna be late~" Maria sang innocently. Lana shrieked and rushed out the door as Maria sighed and shook her head in exasperation, "You forgot your Art project!" Lana ran back inside and grabbed the painting she spent most of her time working on, before hurrying back out, "And your science homework!" The blonde came back inside sheepishly and, hands full, took the folder from her mother with her teeth, before finally making her way out and running down the street, trying as best as she could to keep ahold of everything. Maria once again let out a sigh, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

Lana paused at the street corner, bouncing on her heels as she waited for the cars to pass, muttering to herself, "Comeon, comeon, comeon." Finally the light turned green and she ran across the road, happy that she was making such good time. Normally she wasn't a fast, but she supposed her fear of being late, again, was forcing her body to move faster.

The blonde sighed in relief as she reached the school steps with a few minutes to spar, and as she rushed to the doors, using the time to get to her class, she collided with something and fell back, all of her papers fluttering to the ground. Lana shrieked in fear, knowing she was definitely going to be late and quickly began trying to gather everything.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention-uh, here let me help" the person she hit quickly stated, kneeling to pick up the cluttered papers.

"No, it was mine, I was running and-" Lana cut herself off when she saw who exactly she ran into. It was Adrien, aka most popular guy in school and famous fashion model, and secret crush of both Lana and her best friend Marinette. Lana blushed a bit when the male blonde smiled at her and held out the papers he gathered. She slowly took them, still dumbstruck at actually talking with her crush. She let out a squeak when he had snatched a hand past her and grinned, handing her the paper he had caught.

"You're ok, right?" Adrien asked, waving a hand in front of her. He internally wondered if she had a concussion as she seemed to be zone out. She probably hit her head when she fell, "Do you need to go to the nurse? I can take you."

Lana's face heated up before she slowly shook her head, "N-no. I'm alright. Just, uh, thinking of my art project." She quickly picked up the painting she had dropped and protectively made sure there weren't any marks or anything.

Adrien, curious, leaned over, which served to make the female blush harder, and observed the painting. It surprised him how exact Miraculous Ladybug was, swinging past the Eiffel Tower. It was extremely well made, and it was obvious she took her time making it so that it would be great. She was a wonderful artist. He wouldn't be surprised if she later became a famous one. What was her name again? "That's really good. You made it?"

"Yeah" Lana smile proudly. She had completely forgotten who she was speaking to, only that she was talking about her work. Lana always took great pride in her artistic skills, "We were supposed to make something from real life, and when I was doing the concept design, Ladybug swung by, so I added her into the original idea."

"You only got one look at her before creating this?" Adrien blinked, surprised at how well she made his almost-partner (almost because Ladybug was insistent that she didn't need a partner) with just one glance. Lana nodded, with a shy blush when she recalled who was next to her, "That's amazing." But then the bell rang, making Lana jump with a squeal.

"I'm gonna be late!"

Adrien stood as Lana ran off, vaguely remembering that he forgot to ask for her name. She seemed nice and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in getting to know her. As a friend of course, he was loyal to his sweet Ladybug, despite her constantly telling him to bug off….

~Time Skip!~

Lana was sulking on the steps of the school, comically sobbing at how horrible her life was. Marinette and Alya exited the doors, only to pause at the sight of their crying friend. Alya sighed and walked over, crossing her arms, "What happen now?"

Lana sniffed and looked at her friends pathetically, "Which do you want to hear first? The good new, the great news, the awesome news, the bad news, the worse news, or the horrible 'I'm-gonna die!' news?"

The other two girls exchanged a look at her dramatics, before shrugging, Marinette answering, "Let's start with the bad news and work our way down before the good news."

"Alright, so, the bad news," Lana whined, "I hurt my foot in gym and it _hurts_!"

"How did you hurt your foot? We were doing track today, and you always walk instead of jogging. It's not like it was volleyball or something" Alya remarked.

Lana bit her lip with as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "I, uh, I tripped."

"Over what?" Marinette inquired. Lana turned even redder.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Lana was walking around the track, playing on her phone. She hated gym, always had. But that was mostly because she sucked at being athletic. She's an artist not an athlete. Noting she was nearing the coach, she quickly stuck her phone in her shirt and sped up a bit to make it seem like she was jogging. However, once she passed him, she slowed to walk and took out her phone with a roll of her eyes. Unfortunately, it was at that moment she face-planted into the ground, her foot stinging lightly. Lana began to whine as she held her foot, never being one to stand pain, as the coach shook his head and signalled one of his students to help her to the nurse._

 _~End of Flashback!~_

Lana chucked sheepishly at the dumbfounded looks of her friends. Alya smacked her forehead, "You tripped, over nothing? That, has to be, the most clumsy moment you've had."

Lana gave a small shrug, "I've had worse…"

Marinette smiled at her klutzy friend, "Moving on,"

"Right. So, anyway, the worse news, I failed my literature class! I have to go to summer school!" She cried.

"For such a creative girl, you suck at that" Alya stated.

"I'm artistic, there's a difference. Anyway, the horrible 'I'm-gonna-die!' news is my mom's gonna _kill_ me for failing my literature class and having to go to summer school!" Lana cried.

"Maybe you should get a tutor" Marinette suggested.

"I suppose. But that doesn't help me today!" Lana whined before sighing, "Ok, anyway, the good news is I aced my art project! The great news is that Madame Sofia said my project was the best so she's entering me in a local art contest and the winner gets a scholarship to Paris College of Art!"

"Awesome!" Alya cheered.

"You'll definitely win Lana!" Marinette encouraged.

"Thanks guys!"

"But what's the awesome news?"

Lana let out a dreamy sigh, "Adrien was the one who took me to the nurse. And he complimented my painting. And talked to me!"

"What?!" Marinette and Alya exclaimed.

"He talked to you?!" Marinette squealed, "I wish he would talk to me!"

Alya on the other hand, shook her head at her lovesick friends. She always tried to stay out of their little jealous spats. Both girls had a huge crush on the model, but Alya tried to stay out of it as much as possible. She didn't want to be accused of picking sides. But she was going to support either girl any way possible, all the while being the neutral party.

"If he talked to you, you'd be a mess of goop. At least I could get in full sentences" Lana stuck her tongue out childishly. She couldn't help it. She was a bit of the jealous type. But she still loved Marinette, and vice versa. They just had a bit of a love rivalry is all. But they never let that get in the way of their friendship. After all, they grew up together. They were practically sisters!

"Would not!" Marinette exclaimed, only to shrink back at the deadpan expressions from both of her friends, "Ok….maybe…"

Lana shook her head with a sigh, standing up as she grabbed her bag, "Anyway, I should get going. I don't want to give my mom another reason to ground me by being late." After a small goodbye to both girls, Lana slowly made her way home, not particularly wishing to speed up her future punishment.

However, she paused when she neared a jewelry store, becoming drawn to the necklace in the window. It was a silver locket, and inside was a cheetah print background with a place for a name inscripted. Lana didn't understand why, but she had this urge to buy it. It was, calling to her.

Unable to resist, Lana took out her wallet and, taking a glance at the prince, figured she had enough money to buy it. Besides, she'd earn more working in the bakery owned by Marinette's family.

 _~Time Skip!~_

Lana was right in the fact that she was grounded. Though it was strange that her mother just sighed in exasperation before grounding her. It was like she had expected it or something! Either way, she lost her TV privileges for a month. Which is why Lana was busy examining her new necklace in the peace of her room. She had waited in the store while they inscripted her name, so she was also late coming home, but she was already grounded so she couldn't care less.

"What's so special about you? Why did I feel the need to buy you?" Lana muttered, poking the necklace. Sure it was pretty, but it seemed to be a waste of her money.

"Hey! How dare you!" Lana screeched and dropped the necklace, shoving herself away from it, which served to knock her onto the ground below. She rubbed her head a bit as she stared at the necklace that had seemingly talked to her.

"W-what?"

And suddenly, out of nowhere, a small creature separated from the necklace and glared at her. Lana's eye twitched as she began to question her sanity. The, thing, resembled a chibi humanoid cheetah, it's tail swishing behind it as it placed its hands on it's, hips? "What do you mean by _not special_?! I'm the most special thing here! That's more than I can say for _you_! I mean, look at yourself! And then, look at me! It's obvious that I'm the cute one in this relationship!"

Lana just gaped at the thing as it seemed to be preening, "I knew it. I'm going insane. My friends always said this day would come but I never believe them!"

"Excuse me? And now you accuse me of being some form of your messed up mind? How insulting can you get! It's just my luck that my next holder is an inconsiderate brat!"

Lana, deciding to just go with it, slowly blinked, "O...k...If you _aren't_ a figment of my imagination, which isn't messed up!, what are you?"

"I am a Kwami, the best one out of all, obviously!" The kwami stated, fluffing it's fur, "My name is Mafdet! And _you_ are going to be the next Marvelous Cheetara! Though I can't imagine _why_."

"Marvelous, Cheetara? What's that?"

"Uh, duh! The best superhero I help create! And we're going to be _way_ better than that _ladybug_ if it's the last thing we do! After all, Plaque loves _me_ not _her_!"

"I'm lost, but whatever you say" Lana shrugged.

"Great! Just put this on," Mafdet said, picking the necklace up with some difficulty due to the difference in size. Lana took it to ease the load off the poor kwami, and clasped it onto her neck. "Now say, 'Let's race!'"

"Uh, let's race?"

And in an instant, Mafdet merged with the locket as flashes of color circled around Lana's body, spotted ears and tail popping into the correct places. Cheetah-printed clothes suddenly appeared on her body, replacing her old clothes as her hair rearranged into pigtails, while her skin darkened in places, giving her body the look of a cheetah.

Lana shrieked when the light faded to reveal the change, "What'd you do to me?!"

' _Oh calm down. I just made you super awesome is what. You should be grateful!_ ' Mafdet voice echoed in her head.

"Get out! Getout Getout Getout!" Lana screeched, banging her head on the wall.

"Lana?" Said girl froze in fear, having forgotten her family was still downstairs, "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Uh….Just talking to Marinette!"

"Well, alright then," He mother sounded as though she didn't believe her, but accepted it nonetheless, "Just keep it down, alright?"

"Ok!" Lana called back, before smacking her head, with a hushed growl, "Get out of my head!"

' _Sorry sweetcheeks. We're bonded until you release the transformation. Though I don't get why you'd do that since you're now so much better looking and powerful._ '

Lana huffed and glanced at her reflection, swiping her bangs aside, critically eyeing herself, before a small smirk grew on her face, "I suppose you're right. I'm way prettier than Chloe ever will be now."

' _See? I told you._ '

Lana then frowned, "Still. How exactly do I go back to myself? I can't just _stay_ like this."

' _Oh fine. Well, I can really only think of one way. You can let out the energy I stored up to give you as Cheetara._ '

"How?" Lana asked in exasperation.

' _Let's go out and play~!_ '

"But-"

' _Oh come on! Don't you wanna test out your new powers?_ '

"Powers?"

' _Yep! First there's your whip! It's magic, duh, and stretch out as far as you need. And then there's your speed. We're a cheetah. We're fast. Test it out. You won't be disappointed._ '

Lana glanced back at her bedroom door, "But my mom,"

' _Won't even know you were gone with how fast we'll be going! Now come on!_ ' Mafdet urged.

"Well…" Lana bite her lip, glancing out the window. She was on the second story, but hey, cats always land on their feet right? "Let's go!" She opened her window and glanced around, making sure no one was watching, before snapping her whip towards a nearby tree and jumping out the window. She swung down to the ground and grinned at how well she manned the weapon, despite never having held one before.

' _That would be influence. Hundreds of other Cheetara's have used that whip, and you're just using their experience._ '

"Way to ruin my self-esteem…" Lana muttered, pouting at her hopes of actually being good at using a whip destroyed.

' _Boo-hoo. Cry me a river. Now come on! Let's run!_ ' Lana sighed, before starting off on a job in the back roads, before slowly gaining speed as she continued. Unknown to herself, she became fast enough to pass by others, unseen as anything other than a blur. Lana grinned as the wind rushed against her face. It was absolutely amazing! She never had run before, not even in gym, due to be a clumsy person. She avoided things that may result in accidents.

Lana cheered while, as if by instinct, she used her whip to swing above the city around her, letting out whoops of excitement, all the while ignoring the people below, who had finally noticed her swinging around like their very own Ladybug, some even taking pictures.

 _~Time Skip!~_

Lana grinned as she sat on her desk before class began. All of yesterday she spent running out Mafdet's energy as Cheetara, and boy was it fun! Lana internally swore to do the same after school when she got the chance. Though it would probably cost her a lot of food. Mafdet had an obsession with meat. Mostly raw. It disgusted Lana, but whatever to keep her kwami happy right?

Lana was sketching in her notebook as class went by, making a sort of comic using herself as Cheetara saving Adrien and he would be forever grateful and instantly fall in love with her. She was startled when the bell rang but packed up her stuff as Alya rushed over, dragging Marinette with her, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Lana asked curiously, standing up from her seat.

Alya shoved her phone in front of her, shocking the poor girl when she saw her, as Cheetara, swinging through Paris with her whip, "She was seen by practically everyone! And we think it's another superhero like Ladybug! How amazing would that be!"

"Oh, uh, cool, I suppose" Lana stuttered, before deadpanning at the nickname they gave her. What kind of name was Cat Woman?! That wasn't nearly as amazing as her hero name! "Cat Woman?"

"Yeah, like Cat Noir, only female" Alya stated, swiping the picture to a guy dressed up as a black cat following after Ladybug.

"That makes her sound like a copycat" Lana pursed her lips.

"Well what would you think her name is?" Alya put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. She looks like a cheetah. Maybe something like that. Why don't you ask her?"

"And where exactly am I supposed to find her to talk to her?" Alya let out a gasp, "What a great way to keep myself busy! I gotta go track her down!" And with that, the redhead rushed out the door as Marinette and Lana shook their heads in exasperation.

"So, have you found a tutor yet?" The half-chinese girl asked.

"Not yet. I asked the teacher for suggestions and she said she would ask one of her best students to help me" Lana asked, "Watch how my luck turns out and it's someone I hate, like Chloe. That'd be the worst!"

"Excuse me." The two turned, only to freeze on spot at the sight of their crush, the fabulous blonde model Adrien, who only maybe the girls blush heavily when he smiled, "I'm looking for Lana."

"T-that's me" The blonde stuttered, wondering why he was asking for her, but exactly complaining.

Adrien looked at the blonde, who looked very familiar to him. But then he remembered that he met her yesterday, the artist girl, "Oh! Hey. It's you. Cool. I've been meaning to get your name." Lana internally squealed in delight at the fact that he wanted to know who she was, "The teacher asked me to tutor you. Said something about failing?"

And that's when her blush turned into sulking as she dramatically and comically cried at the reminder, as Adrien sweatdropped, "Uh, anyway, I was hoping to set up a schedule for your sessions."

"Oh," Lana's dark aura brightened slightly, completely filled with joy at the fact that her crush was going to be her tutor. Oh great. KNowing her luck, she wouldn't be able to concentrate at all…. "Well, I got to work during the afternoons, but I'm free during lunches. My mom doesn't care if I go home or not, so I guess we could work then. And sometimes my boss with let me off early. Thanks, by the way, I really need this."

"It's no problem" Adrien grinned, happy to help a fellow classmate. Though he was wondering what exactly was wrong with her friend, he vaguely remembered her name being Marinette, "Well, ok. How about we start next week, seeing how that's when summer school starts."

"Cool!" Lana said eagerly. Now she finally had a reason to talk to him and get closer than Marinette! It's perfect! And once they started her tutoring, he'd fall in love with her, they'd get get married, and live happily ever after as man and wife! Of course, she couldn't leave Marinette in the dust, as an old cat lady, so she'll set her up with someone, maybe Nathanael. He always had a huge crush on her.

"Awesome. See you later then" Adrien waved, walking away from the girls.

Lana grinned happily, glancing at Marinette. Who then fainted at having been so close to her crush, "Mari!"

 _~Time Skip!~_

Cheetara swung above the city, happily letting her energy out, before settling onto the top of the Eiffel Tower, eyes sparkling as she looked over the beautiful city she lived in. Sure it's the City of Love and Lights, but still. She never had such a grand view of it before.

The cheetah woman took a look into her reflection and, noticing the wind had ruined her hair, instantly went to fix it, licking her paw and rubbing it against her ear in an effort to clean, unaware of the oncoming duo.

Cat Noir and Ladybug landed on a nearby building observing the new miraculous before them, who hadn't noticed their arrival at all as she primped herself. "Meow. Looks like we've got a new kitty in town."

"What is up with you and cat jokes?" Ladybug snorted with a roll of her eyes. It's bad enough he kept vying for her attention when she was loyal to her beloved Adrien, but his little puns and jokes annoyed her endlessly.

"Because my puns are just _purr_ fect" Cat Noir literally purred with a, what he hoped, charming smirk. Ladybug just scoffed as the poor cat hero sulked at his failing flirts.

"We've got to figure out if she's on our side" Ladybug stated. Though she wondered how well this girl would work with them, as she only seemed to care about how pretty she was. Sure, she was beautiful, but it doesn't mean she had to be so vain. But, hey, she could be wrong and just making up wrong assumptions of this new person.

Cat Noir, on the other hand, was wondering if he could use the opportunity to make Ladybug jealous, by flirting with this cheetah. And once Ladybug realized her undying love for him, they'd reveal their identities, get married, have five kids, all of whom will have names relating to cats, and live happily ever after! It was brilliant! "Well let's go greet this kitten!"

"Wait, Cat!" Ladybug cried when her 'partner' (at least in his mind) rushed towards the cheetah, never even bothering with a plan. She groaned in annoyance and quickly followed after him, hoping he didn't just ruin anything if this girl was an enemy.

Cheetara jumped up with a yowl when someone tapped on her shoulder, leaping to a bar above her, clutching to it with her life as she shook from the shock it gave her, as she glared at the one who startled her, "Don't you know it's rude to scare a cat!"

Cat Noir grinned and shrugged, "Sorry, Kitten. I tried calling, but you seemed rather busy."

Cheetara huffed, and began to once again fix her hair, "Well duh! In case you haven't noticed I'm cleaning myself here! Honestly, some people are just so rude!"

"Well, I apologize, little Kitten."

"And just who do you think you're calling Kitten? I am _not_ a kitten!"

Cat Noir gave her a charming smirk, hoping to woo her and make Ladybug jealous, "Whatever you say Kitty Cat. But I don't know your name, so Kitten it is."

Cheetara huffed and was about to tell him her name, hoping he'd stop with the stupid nickname. She wouldn't mind if Adrien called her that, but not some stranger who goes around dressed as a cat! But then the one and only Ladybug landed beside the new guy, and Cheetara, having an influenced moment by Mafdet, hissed at her. Mafdet was the jealous type and seemed possessive of her 'Plagg', and seemed to accuse Ladybug of trying to steal him from her.

Ladybug frowned at the hiss as Tikki let out a small groan in her head, ' _Not her…_ '

'Who is she?'

' _The "Marvelous" Cheetara. Her kwami, Mafdet, hates me. Plagg, Cat Noir's kwami, is her mate, and being yin and yang, she gets jealous of us easily._ '

'...I have no idea how to answer to that but ok….'

"So, Kitten, what exactly are you doing way up here?" Cat Noir asked, leaning against the railing as Cheetara lounged on the bar, fluffing her tail.

"Just observing. The view I get of the city is absolutely beautiful."

"The view I get of you is rather beautiful too" Cat flirted, making Cheetara roll her eyes.

"Cut the Cat-titude out will ya? Ha, see what I did there?" She giggled.

Ladybug groaned at another hero with an obsession with cat puns, while Cat Noir's eyes sparkled as he looked at her with admiration, "You like cat puns too?! Yay! I have someone to share my love for them with!"

"Are you kidding? Cat puns are just claw-some!"

Cat Noir let out a whoop of excitement as Cheetara grinned and leapt off her bar beside Cat, slinging an arm around his shoulder, "You know what, I think we'll get along _just_ fine!"

 _~Time Skip!~_

Lana smiled as Alya went on and on about how amazing it was that Paris now had three superheros. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Cheetara. Once she and Cat Noir became practically best buds, bonding over their love for cat puns much to Ladybug's despair, they convinced Ladybug to form a team of the three of them, and she reluctantly agreed after they fought off an akuma together. And once that was done, Lana, Cheetara, made sure Alya got her name right.

Now that she was officially a superhero, Lana made it top priority to make sure it stays a secret, even from her teammates, but that was more of Ladybug's idea. Of course, once she made Adrien fall in love with her, she'll reveal her hero identity after the wedding. True they were barely friends at the moment, but that would change sooner or later now that she had an excuse to spend time with him, Adrien being her tutor after all.

Because who knew what would happen in their future.


	2. Stormy Weather

**Awsmpup: So I had promised to do the first two or three chapters today, so here it is! This one you actually get to see Cheetara in action! Yay! Now, bit of a warning, I'm doing the episodes in my own order, so to fit my own timeline. The whole thing is already planned out, even though there are a few things not yet written out yet. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _ **Stormy Weather**_

It had been a week since Cheetara had teamed up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, and so far, they've only had a few encounters with akuma's. But that's not to say they didn't go on patrols. They set up a schedule for each time of day, and sometimes they had dual shifts.

Cat Noir took up the tendency to flirt with Ladybug _and_ Cheetara, but he normally only flirted with the cheetah when Ladybug refused to acknowledge him in hopes of gaining her jealous attentions (it didn't work but that certainly didn't stop him from trying!), which Cheetara didn't mind in the slightest. She was loyal to her crush on Adrien, after all, and was glad she didn't have to put up with Cat Noir so much like Ladybug did. Though there were a few times where Mafdet would influence Cheetara to flirt back, wanting to connect with her mate in any way possible. Not that Cheetara minded that either. It was rather fun, flirting with Kitty Cat, as she had taken to calling him. His nickname for her was, like the first time they met, Kitten.

Speaking of Adrien, Lana was currently trying to learn during their tutoring session at a cafe. Key word, trying. She kept getting distracted and, even when she wasn't, she barely understood anything he was saying. Something that the model took notice of.

Adrien sighed when he noticed Lana was doodling in her notebook instead of taking notes, "You know, maybe if you stopped drawing, and listened, you wouldn't have to go to summer school."

Lana blushed a bit a being caught, "W-what? I'm not drawing!"

Adrien snatched her notebook and raised an eyebrow at her doodles as Lana adverted her eyes, knowing she had no excuse. The model eyed the small comic and couldn't help but think of the irony, "The Marvelous Cheetara? And is that supposed to be me?"

Lana sputtered as her entire face turned red, "Uh-um-well-you see-" Adrien simply looked amused while she tried to explain, "It's like this, ok, so, like, I'm a huge Cheetara fan, really, I think she's the best out of all three, though they're all amazing, and I was like, she could totally be a model, and that made me think of you, not that I do that all the time, cause I'm not a creep or anything, ha ha, anyway! So, I was just messing around and, heh, that was the outcome….."

Adrien just laughed as he handed back her notebook, "You know, you're really funny."

"You...you aren't upset?"

"About what? You making a fanfic about me and the Marvelous Cheetara having a love life?" He asked, finding the entire situation hilarious. Maybe he could convince her to switch Cheetara with Ladybug! That would be a total dream come true! "No way. It's funny!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! But you know, I always pictured myself with Ladybug instead." And that shot an arrow through Lana's heart, internally sobbing at how Ladybug was unknowingly stealing _her_ man. "Not that there's anything wrong with Cheetara. She's pretty cool with her super speed and everything." That perked Lana up a tiny bit. At least he acknowledged her existence, unlike Ladybug with Cat Noir! "Anyway, back to the lesson, and this time, please pay attention."

 _~Time Skip!~_

"And that's why Shakespeare is known to be one of the best writers in history" Adrien finished with a grin. Which faltered when he saw Lana coloring on her hand, "Again?"

Lana jolted and grinned sheepishly, "Heh heh. Sorry. Look, I'm an artist! Why do need to know anything about Shookspire and his love for romantic tradgedies?"

"His name is Shakespeare, and it more than that. His plays always have a lesson inside them. Take A Midsummer Night's Dream for example. Lysander's line in Act One. 'The course of love never did run smooth'."

"And~ I'm lost."

Adrien chuckled, "And this is why you need to pay attention. Do you at least know the basic concept of the story?" At her nod, he continued, "Love takes time, and even then it's not going to be perfect. There are times when you start thinking about your relationship and wonder why you even bother with it at all. Love isn't easy. It takes just as much work as anything else you do."

Lana slowly blinked at him, "Wow….That was deep. And sounded like you had personal experience."

Adrien stiffened slightly, unnoticed by Lana, "No, no. Just, struck a small cord is all. I mean, not everyone wants to fall in love, but when someone _does_ , it's just, really good advice to think of." Ok so maybe he _was_ speaking from experience, but Lana didn't need to know that...

Lana nodded a bit, "Yeah, I guess I can see what you mean."

Adrien sighed and lightly shook his head to rid any thoughts about his beloved Ladybug, "Anyway, this session took some time but I think you finally learned something, so that's good! But I really gotta go. I have a photoshoot, so,"

"Oh, yeah, ok. I should probably get home anyway. My mom probably needs some help around the house." Lana stood up and packed her bag as Adrien left with a quick goodbye. Lana sighed dreamily once he was gone, "I always did like guys with romantic traits!"

 _~Time Skip!~_

"I'm home~!" Lana called out as she shut the door behind her. Her little sister, Camille, giggled as she ran over and hugged Lana's legs.

"La-La!" Lana grinned and picked her baby sister up, tickling her.

"Lana. Great. I need your help" Marie said, rushing through the house, "I have to go! I have a new project I need to get done and I can't take Camille with me because there'll be dangerous tools around."

"Yeah, it's fine mom. I got her."

"Great. I'll be home later today with dinner, be good!" Maria kissed her daughter's cheeks before hurrying out the door. Lana chuckled at her mom's eagerness. She was where she got her artistic skills from, being an interior decorator (and if you ask her friends, she was also where Lana got her dramatics, which said blonde would constantly deny even having).

Lana smiled at her little sister, "So what do you wanna do Cami?"

"Park! Park! Park!"

"I guess we're going to the park then."

 _~Skippy!~_

"Swings!" Camille cried eagerly as she tried to drag her sister around, as Lana laughed at her behavior.

"Calm down Cami. We'll get there!" The blonde giggled, always one to love watching her little sister. She was just adorable! However, Lana's attention was brought towards the fountain, where a certain model was having a photoshoot.

"La-La, what'cha lookin' at?" Camille asked, wondering why they stopped their trek to the swings. Obviously that was more important! Not some guy posing on a fountain!

"Oh, uh, that's my friend, Adrien. He's helping me in one of my classes" Lana explained, leaving out her crush on him.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Wh-what no! Why, why would you ask that? Did he say something to you?" Lana asked eagerly, before remembering just who she was speaking with, and blushed as Camille giggled.

"You _like~_ him!"

"Wh-pff-no!" For a three year old, Camille was very insightful and simply gave her sister a disbelieving look, "Ok, so I may have a small crush on him, but that's it. It's not like he'd fall in love with me, we'd get married, have five kids, all named after cats, and live happily ever after with our pet chinchilla named Lu-Lu!" Lana gained a dreamy expression at the thought of a future with Adrien.

Camille giggled at her sister's antics. Adrien had noticed Lana spaced out nearby by with a small girl who looked like her as the photographer called for a break so he could find something (the model wasn't really listening to the guy other than instructions. He kinda creeped him out). Adrien, having nothing better to do, wandered over to the female duo, "Hey Lana."

Said girl shrieked, having been startled, as she jumped away from the male blonde, who snickered, "Adrien! I-I-I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Yeah, this is where the shoot is, obviously. What about you?"

"Camille wanted to come here, and I'm watching her for our mom" Lana explained, trying to play it off cool. It was a good thing she wasn't as awkward as Marinette was around Adrien, otherwise this would be a bit weird.

"This is your little sister, huh?" Lana nodded and Adrien grinned, kneeling beside the little girl, "And how old are you?"

"I'm three and a half!" Camille said happily. She liked him! He was nice!

"Wow" Adrien said, in slightly faked enthusiasm, "You're so grown up!" Camille nodded her head proudly as Lana watched with an amused smile.

"You're pretty good with kids" Lana complimented as the model stood back on his feet.

"Aw, thanks. To be honest though, I know nothing about them" Adrien gave a sheepish shrug.

"Really? Never would have guessed" Lana laughed, before exclaiming in horror when she saw Camille running off, "Cami! No! Come back! You don't wander off alone!" Lana paused for only a moment to give Adrien an apologetic wave, "Sorry! Gotta go!"

"See ya!" he called, watching her try to catch up to her rather fast sister in amusement.

"Carisol! Carisol! Carisol!" Camille cheered, running onto the Merry-go-round as Lana tried to catch her breath. Sometimes she wished she'd keep her speed enhancements when she wasn't Cheetara. But it just wasn't to be. However, Lana was horrified when, before she could reach her sweet baby sister, some strange woman appeared in the sky and froze it, trapping her baby sister inside.

"Camille!" Lana cried, rushing to the ice block. She blinked at seeing Alya and another little girl inside, Alya trying to comfort both children, "Alya! Don't worry guys! I'll go get help! Alya, watch Camille for me!"

"Of course" Alya stated, muffled by the ice, but Lana understood by the determined nod, before running off to transform.

"Mafdet! Let's race!" The cheetah kwami flounced out of Lana's bag and merged with her necklace, allowing Lana to transform into The Marvelous Cheetara. Immediately, she went to try to release her friends, only to pause at Ladybug trying and failing. So, instead, she went after the source, running towards that girl who froze the carisol. Unfortunately, Cat Noir got there first, and annoyed the akuma so much that she shot freezing wind at him, knocking him back into Cheetara and sending both flying through the city, banging against some cars before finally landing on the ground. Only Cheetara landed on top of Cat, both dazed from the harsh landing.

Ladybug swung down and shook her head, amused at the scene, "Honestly, you two, this is no time for you to be canoodling around."

Both heroes gaped up at her with blushes before quickly scrambling away from one another. Ladybug was secretly hoping the two would end up together, if only to keep Cat Noir from flirting with her, even though neither seemed to be interested beyond the occasional flirts they exchanged.

However, all three were snapped out of their moment when the new akuma, calling herself Stormy Weather, floated over with a smirk, "We should be expecting lightning storms, like, right now!" And with that, Stormy shot towards the sky with a burst of magic, clouds darkening and looming over the super team. Ladybug gasped before tackling the other two, right before a strike of lightning striked down where they had been standing.

The momentum made the trio tumble further away from the akuma, before Ladybug split from the group, landing against a car, as Cat Noir landed on top of Cheetara. The duo shook off the shock from the attack and lightly blushed at the situation, Cat giving a sheepish grin, while Cheetara smirked and batted her eyelashes (mostly under Mafdet's influence but also to play off their awkward position), "We've _got_ to stop meeting like this."

Cat chuckled, albeit a little embarrassedly, and helped his cheetah partner off the ground while Ladybug hurried over. Getting over the moment as Stormy floated over, Cat glared at the weather akuma, "You just won yourself a cat fight!" He ran forward to attack, but Stormy simply froze the road before sending high winds towards the trio, strong enough to push away nearby cars.

Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo around a light post and grabbed Cat's tail when he flew past, keeping him in place. Cheetara, on instinct, simply used her own high speed against the wind, allowing herself to keep in place, other than a slight push back.

Once the winds stopped running into them, Ladybug and Cat both collapsed onto the ground in a daze, while Cheetara was rushed forward, having no wind to push her back. Due to the sudden nature, poor Cheetara's speed wasn't able to slow until she ran straight into a pole. She fell to the ground with a pain-filled groan.

Stormy floated past them, the wind rushing around her, carelessly shoving cars away, while the trio regained their bearings. Cheetara hissed as she landed beside her partners, "Not only did that wind ruin my hair, she almost made me break my nose! My face would be ruined without my nose! I refuse to be the next Voldemort! Do you have any idea how ugly he was?!"

"A little Cat Noir will take a little wind out of her sails." Both cats moved to rush after the akuma, Cheetara being more vindictive than Cat, but were stopped when Ladybug grabbed their tails, holding them in place. Cheetara yowled and snatched her tail away from the other female.

"You don't grab a girl's tail that like!"

"Cat has not problem."

"His isn't real! Mine's actually _connected_ to my beautiful body!"

"Anyway," Cat cut in before a cat fight could break out between the two girls. The only cat fight they should have is with Stormy. Unless they were going to fight over him, in which case, he'd be all for it! "You got a plan?"

Ladybug smirked, "Follow me lead." And with that, she ran up the side of the buildings, hurrying towards Stormy. Cat ran up the other side while Cheetara decided to just use the road. As she ran, she grabbed her whip and prepared it for the attack as she leapt forward. Only for Stormy to once again send strong wind at the three. Unable to use any traction to keep herself in place, Cheetara flew back with the other two, before landing on her feet to, thankfully, jump away from the oncoming rain of cars.

She used her speed to avoid any collisions, but stopped when she believed herself safe. Only to yelp when she was dragged away from her spot and into Cat's arms, keeping both of them underneath Ladybug's protective shield she created with her yo-yo as a bus flew towards them. She shrieked and clutched onto Cat for dear life, pleading any beings above to not let her die.

Thankfully, Ladybug's yo-yo worked, burning a hole in the side of the bus as it crashed onto them. Cat Noir let an exclamation of pain when the slowing yo-yo bonked his head, as Cheetara sheepishly let go of him. He gave a deadpan look to both girls, who shrugged.

Ladybug stretched up and opened a window above them. Cheetara leapt out of the window, landing safely on the ground outside, while Ladybug and Cat used his staff to climb out.

"Maybe she's got some unresolved anger issues" Ladybug suggested.

"Isn't that how all akuma's start out?" Cheetara asked as she kept the same speed as the duo as to not be left out of the loop.

"I say she failed her math test" Cat snipped.

"I hate math. And Literature. Literature is my worst enemy. Hey, maybe she failed her Lit class!" Cheetara added.

All three pause when they pass a screen, where Stormy appeared in the static, "Hello viewers. Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature has a change in plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit!" Cat Noir joked.

"Me too!" Cheetara actually whined. She was hoping to show off a new bikini to Adrien at the beach! (She'd get Nino to invite him and then 'accidentally' run into them!)

"Your suit will do just fine" Cat wiggled his eyebrows with a cheshire grin.

"Ditto" The cheetah winked.

"Uh, guys? I'm still here." The two blink at Ladybug, who simply groaned. As much as he tried to convince himself that he loved her, Ladybug was certain Cat Noir had an attraction to Cheetara, no matter how small it was compared to his crush on her was. If she was lucky, and she normally _was_ , that crush would move to Cheetara! "Anyway, at least we know where she is!"

 _~Skippy!~_

The trio run into the TV Studio building as Stormy's show continued on the air. Cat halted to a stop beside a cut-out of a blonde girl, "Hey I know her!"

"It's Stormy!" Cheetara exclaimed, "Wait, how do you know her?"

"Are you kidding? She's been on the news for a while now" Cat stated.

Cheetara simply shrugged, "I've been banned from TV for a bit."

"The akuma must be in her parosal" Ladybug stated, noting the glow at the tip of Stormy's umbrella.

The three all hurry up the building to the weather news section, ignoring Stormy's broadcast, other than to check if she was still there. Noting that the door was locked, Ladybug and Cat backed up as Cheetara prepared her whip, before kicking the door open. However, what they didn't expect was Stormy not actually being there, having put on a video of herself instead.

They whipped around to the door where Stormy appeared, laughing at their gullibility. She pointed an attack above them, knocking a light off the rails. Cheetara sped out of the way as she teammates jumped before all of the lights went out. Both Cheetara and Cat were glad they had night vision due to their feline nature.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" Cat exclaimed as he watched Stormy run off with a giggle. His attention was brought to Ladybug, who was stumbling about, "Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"Some of us don't have night vision" Ladybug snapped.

"No need to bug out! Just trust us!" Cheetara assured, rushing ahead as Cat dragged Ladybug with him. They ran up the stairs after Stormy.

"Ok, that's enough. I think I can-"

"Duck!" Cat exclaimed when Stormy threw a metal container at them. Cheetara used her whip to grab it before it could hit them, and swung it back at the weather girl, who simply ran away again.

The trio continued their race to the roof and glared up at Stormy, who was laughing at them, "You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" Stormy then produced a tornado of wind around the rooftop, preventing any chance of escape for the team, "There's no way ou! Party's over fools!"

"We're just-" Ladybug paused to look at the hand that was still connected to her arm and glared at Cat, who rubbed his head sheepishly as he released her, "We're just getting started Stormy! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, and it's magic released the needed item to defeat the akuma. Which was a towel. Cat and Cheetara deadpanned at the item, neither believing that it would be useful, "A bath towel?! What am I supposed to do with _this_?!"

"Great. So we're about to be obliterated, _but_ , at least we'll stay dry" Cat snarked.

"Yeah really. Sure your luck hasn't run out?"

"Just hold your whiskers" Ladybug snapped, wrapping the towel around her arm as she quickly tried to think up at plan. But in that time, Stormy released a hail storm onto them. Cat quickly grabbed the two girls and placed them at his sides as he spun his staff around above them, using it to block off the oncoming ice.

"So what's the plan to get the akuma back? My arm's starting to get cramped!"

Ladybug glanced around teh roof as her luck magic pointed out the neccessary objects to capture the akuma, allowing Ladybug to finally come up with an idea. She pointed to a billboard nearby, "See that sign over there? Check it out! Cheetara, prepare to grab her parisol while he takes care of that!"

"You got it" Cheetara said, grabbing her whip and snapping it.

"Cataclysm!" Cat activated, his bad luck magic swirling around his clawed hand.

"I'll keep her distracted" Cheetara offered, smirking up at Stormy, "Hey Ice Breath! Is that all you got?" She ran forward, oblivious to the hail still falling as she dodged the attacks filled with anger, "Missed me! Missed me again! Wow, you're really bad at this!"

As Cheetara taunted the akuma, Cat rushed towards the billboard, scratching the metal as he slid by. His bad luck entering into the billboard, rusted the metal holding it up, before the sign slowly fell back towards Stormy. She went to save herself by blasting a hole into the sign, as Ladybug quickly threw her yo-yo towards her, grabbing Stormy's ankle, unknown to the akuma. The billboard collapsed to the roof, crushing the pipe connected to the air conditioner, freeing the air inside.

Ladybug ran towards the fan, towel out and ready as she jumped into the air, using the item to help her fly up into the sky. Her yo-yo acting as a pulley system, Stormy Weather quickly shot downwards, screaming at the sudden pull. When she past by a spinning bar, it knocked her parisol into the wind, before Cheetara swung her whip forward and caught the flying object. Not stopping in the slightest, the cheetah snapped her whip towards Ladybug, releasing the parisal from her weapon's grip.

Ladybug caught the oncoming object and snapped the umbrella in two, "Get out of here you nasty bug. No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize" Ladybug activated her yo-yo and swung it around, catching the dark butterfly and removing the dark magic within, "Bye bye little butterfly." The hero then threw her Lucky Charm item into the sky, allowing it's luck magic to be released, fixing all the damaged done by the akuma, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The bright sun shone down on the super team as Stormy Weather was once again transformed back to her normal self, albeit rather confused. The trio fisted their knuckles together, all grinning as they performed their 'job well done' tradition that Cheetara insisted they have, "Pound it!"

~Skippy!~

Cheetara used her speed to run back to the park, before detransforming back to Lana, rushing to the now melted carisol. "La-La!"

"Cami! Oh thank goodness you're alright" Lana squeezed her sister tightly, having been extremely worried about her. The blonde smiled up at Alya, "Thanks for watching after her."

"It was no problem" Alya waved her friend off, "We had fun. Right girls?"

"Yeah!" Both Camille and the other girl, who Lana vaguely recalled to be Manon, the daughter of a family friend, cheered.

Camille grinned at Lana, "I wanna swing!"

Lana chuckled and said a quick goodbye to Alya and Manon as Cami dragged her away, talking about the story Alya had made to keep the two distracted, "And you were a princess who ate a cursed potato and fell into a deep sleep, before Prince Adrien came to wake you up!"

Lana blushed a bit, "Alya used me and Adrien?!"

"Well, no, but I just thought it'd be an even better story if you were the star!" Lana laughed at her baby sister's antics.

Nearby, Adrien was completely bored as the photographer insisted they needed another model, only female. So, he was waiting until said man kept looking around for someone. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer, "Wait just a minute! Who is that angel?!"

Adrien looked over at where the man was pointing, only to perk up at the sight of Lana and her little sister. He was confused on who the photographer meant, but he didn't care who, as long as he was able to finish and go home.

Lana paused at the exclamation and looked at the man strangely, wondering exactly who this person was and why he said that. "You two! Come here!"

"Stranger danger!" Cami cried, making both Adrien and Lana laugh.

"It's ok Cami" Lana assured, walking over to them curiously.

The photographer was very proud of himself for finding, not one, but two wonderfully pretty girls. Instead of pure romance, the shots could be family fun! He could just picture it now! A gorgeous sunny day filled with the playing of a small family! The little girl just tied it all together! "You two! You must pose with Adrien for the magazine we're doing!"

"Uh, I don't know. I've never done model work before" Lana said, rubbing her head, uncertain. She never thought herself pretty enough for one (with the exception as Cheetara. But as the hero, she was beautiful. Not so much as Lame Lana). Plus she'd much rather create pictures than be in them.

"No no! I shan't hear any arguments!"

"It's best to just roll with it" Adrien whispered to Lana as the man went on a passionate speech, "Otherwise we'd be here all day just listening to him talk about the romance and beauty of summer."

Lana snickered at his slight joke, before finally agreeing, if only to get the man to stop ranting. There was also the fact that she was modelling with Adrien, so, yay! Point to her!

Meanwhile, Marinette arrived back at the park and was quickly rest assured that Manon was just fine. The three girls headed to the fountain so Marinette could model, as Alya had tried to get them to cast her, only to pause at seeing Lana and Camille posing with Adrien instead. Lana spotted them and gave a small wave with a grin, gesturing at her luck, as she believed her friends would be happy for her getting such a wonderful chance with Adrien (though Marinette may have been slightly jealous), before moving her attention back to the photographer before he could complain.

Marinette began to sulk and comically cry on Alya's shoulder at being replaced and losing her chance to be with Adrien. Alya just patted her back sympathetically, sweatdropping at her friend's dramatics.

Honestly, sometimes she was worse than Lana.


	3. The Bubbler

**Awsmpup: So I decided not to have too much posted in one day. Which is why this chapter is up today instead of before. I'm going to be updated every two to three days. Remember, Flames shall be used to roast marshmallows, and Reviews are LIFE! Seriously. Please comment and tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions or advice for me, just say it! ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _ **The Bubbler**_

Summer came and went, with Lana passing through summer school. Barely. It was agreed that Adrien would continue tutoring her, so, thankfully, the school made the arrangement for them to be in the same Literature class, so Adrien and Lana could be on the same page as he helped her. During that time, the two became rather good friends, much to Marinette's despair. But it gave her an excuse to hang out with them when Nino, Adrien's best friend, arranged an outing for them.

And when they weren't busy, Lana would secretly work on her birthday present for him. She only hoped that he would like it.

"You can do it, you can do it!" Alya encouraged Marinette as they hide behind the stairwell. Her friend was trying to buck up the courage to give Adrien the present she made him.

"I can do it, I can do it!" Marinette chanted, before taking a deep breath and standing up. Only to shake at the sight of her crush and hide once more, "I can't do it, I can't do it!" Alya simply facepalmed.

"No you don't girl! You've been stalling all morning! Now's the time!" And with that, Alya shoved Marinette out into the open, confusing both males when she finally halted in front of them, and tried to make out the words.

However, Chloe, in a jealous fit, stalked over and pushed her out of the way, playing it off for the confused Adrien, who was wondering what was wrong with the girls in this school. Other than Lana. She had her moments, but at least she didn't act weirdly all the time.

"Happy birthday Adrien!" Chloe said, hugging his with a kiss on the cheek. Adrien kept her at a distance. It was strange that she was insistent that they were a couple, when he never once asked her out, but they were childhood friends, sorta. Their parents arranged playdates, but that was years ago. When they got into middle school, Chloe began to act like a clingy girlfriend, which put him off from ever _thinking_ of that kind of relationship with her. Besides, he loved his sweet Ladybug.

"Thanks Chlo" the model replied with an uneasy smile. Thankfully, it was Lana to the rescue! Unfortunately, it involved her having a klutzy moment and tripping over her feet, knocking into him and sending both to the ground.

Lana gave an embarrassed chuckle as Chloe fumed behind them, "Uh, happy birthday?"

"Yeah, thanks" Adrien replied, amused at his clumsy friend. The female blonde stood off of him and helped the model to his own feet.

"So, what's going on?" Lana asked Nino, knowing that he's been planning something for Adrien's birthday.

"Party's a no-go. His dad is being a total party-pooper" Nino huffed.

"Wow, that sucks" Lana pouted. She was looking forward to dancing with Adrien, as her crush hadn't gone away in the slightest. She was just one step closer than Marinette in making Adrien hers!

Chloe huffed and bumped Lana away from Adrien. How dare she continue to try and steal _her_ boyfriend! She was worse than that Marinette girl! "Did you get the gift I sent you?"

"Uh, no" Adrien said, looking at Lana with small worry, as the girl was whining and holding her arm after her fall to the ground.

"What?! Ugh, those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help! Those slackers! I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." Chloe placed a kiss on Adrien's cheek before strutting away. Once she was gone, Adrien helped poor Lana off the ground as she gently rubbed her scratched arm.

"You ok? Sorry about Chloe."

"Yeah, it's fine" Lana waved him off, "Now how much you wanna bet she didn't get you anything and was playing it off?"

"I am _not_ taking that bet. Last time I did that, you cheated me out of fifty bucks!" Nino cried.

"Not my fault you fell for such an obvious bet" Lana rolled her eyes with a smirk, internally giggling at her small joke, 'I _am_ a _cheetah_ though.'

"She's got a point" Adrien shrugged when Nino pouted at him. Lana glanced over to see Alya waving her arms around to get her attention.

"Uh, I'll be right back" Lana said, before walking over to the concrete railing and leaning over to see her two friends hiding in the bushes, Marinette sulking as she clutched a present in her hands. "Issues?"

"Marinette needs to stop being a pushover and give Adrien his birthday present! Now help me! You're his friend!"

"No offense, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You cheated" Marinette mumbled.

"Huh?'

"Nothing" She sighed, before whining when spotting Arien getting in a limo and driving away, "Why can't I just mean what I say?"

"Uh, you mean 'say what you mean'?" Alya corrected.

"Yeah, that too."

 _~Skippy!~_

"What are you doing?" Nathanael asked Lana, as she poured over a project she was making during art class.

"Present for Adrien. It's not finished and I'm hoping if I hurry, I can get it done by later today. Or maybe tomorrow."

"Do you think Marinette would like one of my own projects for a gift?" he asked shyly, looking over a portrait he made of her.

Lana looked at her art friend and smiled. He was so cute (not her type but still cute), and his crush on Marinette was even cuter. And, because of his crush, she won't feel too guilty about making Adrien hers, as she'll simply steer the heartbroken Marinette into his arms. "Nathanael, you're one of the best artists I know. She'll love anything you create for her. I'm positive."

The redhead blushed with a smile as they continued their art as the teacher strolled by and grinned at her favorite students. She just knew they would grow up to be famous!

 _~Skippy!~_

"This door won't budge!" Marinette cried, trying to open the mailbox.

"Why don't you ring the doorbell?" Alya asked.

"Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers?!" Marinette cried. And then, what if Lana stole his attention and then refused her admittance, and then she'd grow to be an old maid living with fifty cats! Ok, she was being dramatic and, crush or not, Lana was still one of her best friends, and wouldn't do that, but hey, jealousy gets the best of everyone!

Lana rolled her eyes before ringing the doorbell, making Marinette cry out in horror. Then a camera rolled out of the wall and pointed at the chinese girl, "Yes?"

"Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and, I, uh," She held up the present and stuttered in embarrassment, "Did I already say that?"

Lana facepalmed, "For the love of-She's got a present to give him!"

Marinette gave an awkward giggle while blushing as the mailbox opened, "Put it in the box." The bluenette gently placed the gift inside and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." And just like that, the camera was gone and the box was shut. Once alone, Marinette squealed and shook in place, "Ooh, I hope he likes it!"

"You signed the note, right?" Alya asked to assure herself. Marinette sometimes got so caught up in things, she forgot important details...As proven by her dumbfounded expression, making both Alya and Lana groan with exasperation. Marinette cried on Alya's shoulder while Lana shook her head.

 _~Skippy!~_

Lana was multitasking with finishing the present for Adrien and eating her lunch as her baby sister played with her dolls and her mom wrote notes for work. However, their peaceful time was ruined when a bubble flew in the window and captured Maria, much to the shock and horror of both girls.

"Mommy!" Camille cried as Maria tried to pop the bubble to no avail as it floated into the sky with the other adults.

"Mom!" Lana exclaimed, but she could do nothing but watch as her mother was taken away. Camille began crying and Lana quickly tried to comfort her, holding back her own fears to not scare her sister anymore. Mafdet crawled out of her hiding spot in the blonde's bag and hid in Lana's hair, away from Camille sight.

"Another akuma means I get to see my Plagg!" she sighed, making Lana glare at the cheetah kwami.

"We have more important things, like the fact that a bubble just kidnapped my mother! And I can't go see about it because I've got to watch over Cami!" she scolded quietly and harshly.

Mafdet huffed as the door knocked. Hoping it was someone who could help, Lana quickly opened the door, only to falter at the sight of a strange colorful man, who she assumed must be an akuma due to his dark smirk. Backing away, she was about to slam the door shut, but the man simply strided inside.

"Guess who's finally gonna get a B-day party?" the guy proclaimed, in a rather familiar voice.

"... _Nino_?!" Lana exclaimed, clutching Cami as if her life depended on it. It probably did with an akuma inside their house, friend or not.

"You got it! And, with all the stupid adults gone, we can go have that party Adrien wanted! Since his downer dad is out of the picture!"

"B-but I can't go! You took away the adults! I'm the only one who can watch Cami now!" Lana snapped, "Why didn't you take our mom away? She's all we have!"

Nino scoffed, "Calm down, dudette. I planned ahead and got you a babysitter. A teenaged babysitter, of course."

"Nino" Lana sighed as a girl, who looked rather scared walked in. It didn't surprise the blonde at how frightened the poor girl was. Nino probably threatened her on the influence of the akuma.

"Don't worry, she's got this! Now come on! Can't keep our bro hanging!" Nino took Cami, who cried for her sister, and gave her to the other girl, who tried to calm her, hiding the poor three year old from Lana's akumatized friend as he dragged her off, despite her tries to convince him to stop.

 _~Skippy!~_

Lana stayed in the corner of the group, only giving polite claps to keep Nino happy for the time being, trying to see a good place to transform as Adrien gapped at the crowd in front of his house. "Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play! The Bubbler's brought all ya homies together for one single sole purpose. To ce-le-brate! Let's get this party started!"

It was obvious to everyone, except Nino, that the entire group was filled with despaired teens, all wishing they didn't have to play along and that their parents would come back. Lana swayed lightly to the music, keeping an eye out for a time to slip away.

"Come on everyone! I brought you here to party! So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!"

Lana located her model friend, only to see him having the time of his life, for some odd reason. She would've thought he'd be heartbroken, since the only family he had was his dad, like she and Cami only had their mom. Lana made her way over to him, and was about to question him when slow music came on and Chloe dragged him away. So, instead, she just waited it out in the corner, slowly swaying so Nino wouldn't bubble her away, preventing her from helping as Cheetara. Speaking of which…

Lana, deciding to use this time to transform, slowly began to back away into a hidden alcove. Only to be caught by Nino. Just her luck. Maybe Cat Noir rubbed his bad luck onto her during patrol….

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He asked, crossing his arms with a sneer.

Lana's spine jolted straight as she thought up an excuse, "Um, there's an uneven number, and I don't have a dance partner. And you gotta man the DJ so…."

Nino's glare went away and he grinned, "Well why didn't you just say so! Come on! I'm sure the Birthday Boy wouldn't mind dancing with you!"

"B-But, but what about Chloe?" Lana stuttered as Nino dragged her towards Adrien.

"She's had her turn. Can't have you dancing all alone dudette!" Nino pulled Chloe away from Adrien, much to her, and Lana's, dismay, and practically shoved Lana into Adrien while Chloe stormed off. Nino went back to DJing while Lana twirled a strand of hair nervously.

The model blinked when Chloe was pulled of him, only to be replaced with Lana. She looked rather embarrassed, so Adrien took pity on his friend/student. He smiled and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Lana blushed and stuttered out an ok. She internally swore that it was only to keep Nino from rampaging, but there was a little voice in her head, which surprisingly sounded like Mafdet, that denied as such.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked as Lana kept glancing between the sky and Nino in worry.

"Other than the fact that all the adults are currently being kept prisoner in outer space? Or than my sister is currently alone with some girl Nino threatened into babysitting? Nothing at all" She replied sarcastically.

"Wait, what?"

"The adults are gone" Lana said slowly, as if Adrien was the one with the problem, "And the last thing my poor three year old baby sister saw was her mother being bubbled off while some strange guy dragging her big sister away. How do you not see the problem with what's going on? Everybody is worried about their parents."

Adrien bit his lip, not feeling completely guilty about wanting to party instead of saving the day as Cat Noir, like he was supposed to. No wonder everyone was acting weird! And he didn't even consider the small children who had no older siblings to care for them! What about the newborn's? And the toddlers? He's such an idiot!

Ladybug landed on the concrete wall fencing around the Agreste home, fully prepared to fight the Bubbler and return the parents home. Only to be distracted by the sight of Lana and Adrien slow dancing! She was supposed to be Adrien's first slow dance!

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried, to reveal a vinyl record. Curious, she glanced around as her luck magic pointed out the useful surroundings to help. She threw the record at a ledge, where it bounced towards the DJ stand and swapped the slow music with fast and upbeat, forcing the two to slowly move apart in slight confusion at the sudden change of tune, much to Ladybug's delight.

Then she was distracted by the signal for only one blip of energy left, and quickly leapt outside, ending her transformation as Tikki stumbled into her hands, "Sorry. It was an emergency."

"Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your lucky charm. You only have minutes before,"

"I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere. We have time to get you some food, to get your energy back up. Then we'll get right back out there."

"Still. Lana's your friend. If she and Adrien end up becoming a couple, you should be supportive of their relationship. Not trying to tear them apart. I hope you understand that."

"Yeah. Ok" Marinette sighed. Inside, she knew that Tikki was right. But she couldn't help the little green monster that rose inside her when she saw the two together. Lana was much closer to Adrien than she was and that gave her a better chance at having him. And it was something Marinette didn't like at all.

Lana, once separated from Adrien, then wandered off to transform when the model was distracted. "Alright Mafdet, let's race!" However, nothing happened. "Mafdet? Let's race!" Lana gritted her teeth and rummaged through her bag for the little vain kwami, but, to her horror the small thing was nowhere to be found. "Mafdet!"

In a panic, Lana's swirled her head around, frantically looking for her small cheetah. Thankfully, she spotted a yellow figure floating in the distance, heading straight for inside the house. Lana let out a small shriek of horror before rushing, as discreetly as possible, inside to search for her kwami.

"Mafdet!" Lana cried, seeing the magical creature moving to the second story. Lana pulled at her hair and raced after the cheetah, following her into one of the rooms. There, she found the kwami happily snuggling into the bed, letting out little mewls of joy. "Mafdet! What are you doing?!"

Mafdet muttered into the sheets, Lana being unable to hear the words she formed. But the kwami couldn't help it! Her mate's scent was all over this bed, and it made her super happy! Maybe if she just waited, he'd come and they could run off together into the sunset!

Lana groaned at her kwami's behavior, before shrieking as a student bubbled past the window into the sky. "Mafdet! Let's race!" The cheetah kwami exclaimed in shock as she was forced to merge with Lana, transforming into Cheetara.

She sped out of the house in a blur as Ladybug appeared and stopped the music with her yo-yo. All the while, Nino growled at the hero, "Dude! Why you gotta be like that?!"

Cheetara landed beside her female teammate and placed her hands on her hips, "Because you made all of the adults disappear. And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun! That's messed up!"

Meanwhile, Adrien, filled with determination at the sight of his own teammates, rushed off, forgetting about his search for Lana, to transform into Cat Noir.

"You will not bust up my party!" Bubbler snarled, taking out his large bubble wand and sending two bubbles towards the duo, hoping it would send them off. However, Ladybug and Cheetara popped them with their weapons. Cheetara rushed towards the Bubbler, dodging the oncoming bubbles, only to be batted away with his wand.

She yowled as she landed on the snack table, shrieking when the punch spilled onto her, "Look at what you did?! You ruined my hair and clothes! I'm gonna get you for that!" Cheetara snarled and ran forward as Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the Bubbler, who blocked and rebounded it with another bubble. The yo-yo was about to slam into Ladybug, but Cat Noir batted it away from her with his staff.

"Looks like I arrived just in time!"

"I had it covered" Ladybug huffed, smirking when the yo-yo bonked on his head, "But thanks."

The Bubbler waved his wand, sending multitudes of bubbles towards the trio. Ladybug and Cat both protected themselves with their weapons, while Cheetara, still rushing towards the Bubbler, simply avoided the bubbles with her speed. She growled as she pounced onto the Bubbler, ready to grab the bubble wand. But he hit her with it instead and kicked back into Ladybug and Cat, sending all three to the ground as the bubbles turned green and spun around them, trapping the team in one huge bubble.

Ladybug tried pounding on the bubble, but it was no use due to its special attributes. Cheetara then decided to use her sharp claws, but all that did was make a screech, hurting the cheetah's eardrums as she folded her cat ears away and whined.

"Give me your miraculous' before you run out of air!" The Bubbler demanded, smirking at their predicament. After all, they _had_ to give them to him if they wanted to live.

"Dream on Bubbler!" Ladybug snapped.

He simply groaned, "Total party-poopers! Just like adults!"

"Kids _need_ adults!"

"Wrong! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy!"

"Parents only do what's best for their children!" Cheetara spat, bitter about the kidnapping of her own mother, who was the only parent she and Camille had, "All their rules are to keep us safe from harm and to teach us what we need to know! Because they love us!"

"Most adults do anyhow" Cat muttered, unaware that Cheetara had heard due to her heightened senses. She tilted her head at him curiously, wondering what was wrong with him. It was like he had experience with a neglectful parent. Then again, she had no idea who he was so, maybe. Aw, poor Cat! "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope. Never" Bubbler huffed, "Know what? Since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while?" Cheetara shrieked and clutched onto Cat Noir as the Bubbler ran towards them and flung their bubble into the sky.

Ladybug kicked against the bubble as the flew past the Eiffel Tower, before looking at Cat and remembering his powers, "Use your Cataclysm!"

"You couldn't have thought of that five hundred feet ago!" He snapped, prying Cheetara off him, as she giggled sheepishly.

"Well we can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever!" Cat paused at that, before giving her a cheshire grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ladybug groaned as Cheetara huffed.

"I'm still here!" She snipped, Mafdet, in a jealous fit, influencing her to scratch his ear. Cat yelped at the slight pain, thankful she didn't use more force, which could've taken his ear off.

"Ok, ok, geez. Women" He hissed under his breath, but grinned innocently at the girls when they raised their eyebrows, "Cataclysm!" The trio, however, forgot they were up in the air and screamed as they began falling back to the ground.

"Can we see if you land on your feet this time?" Ladybug exclaimed over the rushing wind.

"No thanks!" Cat called back, looking at the ground below in horror as it grew closer. Cheetara, however, gained an idea as they reached the Eiffel Tower, and took her whip to swing onto the top, as she normally did on patrols.

"Use your weapons!" She called to them as her whip snapped against a bar and caught her.

"Your stick!" Ladybug exclaimed in realization. Cat quickly grabbed his staff and threw it towards the Tower, letting it become stuck between bars, before Ladybug threw her yo-yo and, after grabbing his hand, swung tme safety to the ground, both landing on their feet.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights" He remarked, catching his staff in the air when Ladybug unhinged it.

"Where's Cheetara?"

"Over there" Cat answered, not at all surprised that said girl was fluffing her tail and hair, using the reflection in the window. Ladybug groaned as she went to drag the cheetah over to them, the girl whining as she tried in vain to see herself in the window again.

"The akuma has to be in his bubble wand" Ladybug said, anchoring Cheetara in place with a stomp on her foot and a pull on her tail. Cheetara hissed and scratched Ladybug's hand when she did so, whispering comforting words to her precious tail, as if it was a sentient being. Cat just nodded sympathetically while Ladybug raised an eyebrow at her.

 _~Skippy!~_

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" The Bubbler commanded the teens, who were all hiding from him, frightened after seeing their precious heroes bubbled away.

"Sorry to burst your bubble" Ladybug cut in. All the teens cheered at the sight of the three, glad they were able to escape as they began to chant Ladybug's name.

"Well doesn't that make me feel special" Cheetara muttered under her breath. Cat Noir, who heard, nodded in agreement. Why only chant Ladybug? They were there to help save the day too!

"No one wants to party with you anymore, _Bubbler_ " Ladybug smirked.

The Bubbler glared at the cheering teens, "What's wrong with all you guys?! Why you gotta be such haters?!" He growled before swiping his bubble wand towards the group, sending bubbles at each one and capturing them.

"NO!" The three heroes cried out at the sight of their friends floating away.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps. And they're never coming back!" The Bubbler leapt away, with the three chasing after him. While Cat and Ladybug jumped from roof to roof, Cheetara raced across the streets, avoiding any collisions with wandering kids as she ran towards the Eiffel Tower where she spotted the Bubbler heading for. Once there, she didn't pause on moment to begin pouncing towards the top, easily grabbing ahold of bars and railings.

Soon after she landed on the observation deck, Cat and Ladybug jumped up beside her. Cat looked at his ring and noticed only the paw pad was left, "I'm about to transform back! Hurry!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried, her luck magic revealing a large wrench.

"You're plumbing skills are going to help us out?" Cat snipped with a raised eyebrow. Ladybug shrugged with an uneasy smile, truly having no idea what to do with her Charm. Cheetara and Cat leapt away from the bubbles Bubbler sent after them.

Cheetara yowled when she got caught in the blast of one, "Exploding bubbles?! Where did he get exploding bubbles?!"

"This is gonna put me off of bubble blowing for a long time" Cat joked, leaping away from another attack. Meanwhile, Ladybug had used her luck magic to point out her useful surroundings. She ran towards the pipe and used the wrench to unscrew the bolt, releasing the pressurized air.

"Cat! Cheetara!" Cat jumped down and grabbed the free tube, pointing it towards the Bubbler as he flung more exploding bubbles at them, which were blown away by the tube. Cheetara used her whip to grab the wand when he went for another attack, snapping the object to Ladybug, who caught it and broke it into two piece, releasing the akuma inside. "Get out of here you nasty bug. No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She threw her yo-yo at the dark creature, catching it and cleansing the dark magic from within, "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She then threw the wrench up to the sky, allowing her lucky magic to bring things back to the way they were, including safely returning all the adults as the Bubbler turned back into Nino, who was rather confused on why he was on the Eiffel Tower with the trio.

"Pound it!" They cheered, bumping fists.

 _~Skippy!~  
_  
"What do you mean 'not for a week'?!" Chloe screeched, bringing Marinette and Alya's attention to her as she yelled at Sabrina, her little follower. Both girls couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

"There were no adults here to deliver it" She answered weakly.

"So what?!"

Lana huffed as she stormed over, having had enough with Chloe bullying Sabrina. Every day it was the same for the poor girl, and Lana never did like bullies. She just never bothered before because, well, she liked ignoring Chloe as much as possible. But for some reason, it was different today, like ignoring wasn't enough anymore. Lana just felt that she _had_ to do something.

"Leave her alone! If it was so important, then you should've planned Adrien's gift ahead of time. You know, actually _remembering_ his birthday and making sure it was delivered yourself. Btw, you're supposed to pick out the gift _yourself_ not have someone do it for you!"

Chloe scoffed, "As if you're one to talk! I didn't exactly see _you_ giving him a present!"

"Yeah, because I was making it. And, now it's done" Lana answered, rubbing her wrapped gift in Chloe's face, "Because unlike you, I made something using my own hands to show how much I value him as a friend." She moved the present away before Chloe got any ideas of possibly breaking it, which she's seen her do to other girls in jealous fits. And, feeling confident in herself, Lana flipped her hair at Chloe (most likely because Mafdet's vanity was getting to her each time she transformed) and sauntered to her two friends, smirking at Chloe's shriek of anger as she stormed away.

Alya gave her a slow clap, "Wow, girl. Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Me neither" Lana laughed with a shrug.

"Hey girls!" The three looked over to see Adrien climbing out of his limo, wearing a bright blue scarf that stood out against his normal attire.

Marinette squealed quietly, "That's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf!"

"Hi Adrien!" Lana waved, "Nice scarf!"

"Completely off the chain!" Alya nodded.

"Yeah" Adrien grinned, "Can you believe my _dad_ got this for me?" Marinette paused at that. She distinctly remembered writing the note! Why- "It's so awesome! He's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row."

"Woah. I guess anyone _can_ change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it" Nino remarked.

Adrien frowned, as his mood darkened at the reminder of what happened with his dad and Nino, "Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-"

Nino placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "We good, Adrien. Don't sweat it! We're buds! Always and forever!" After all, he was one who pushed. Adrien tried to take his father's anger off him, like a good friend.

Lana then remembered the present in her arms and rushed forwards before the two guys could enter the school, "Wait!" Curious, Adrien looked at Lana, blinking at the wrapped gift she shoved in his face, "This is your present. Sorry it's late. I didn't get to finish it until late last night because of what happened with our parents and all. But, yeah. Happy late birthday."

Adrien took the gift and unwrapped it, grinning at what greeted him. It was a portrait of him and Nino with their arms slung over each other's shoulders. It was a recreation of a yearbook picture from last year actually, "Wow! This is awesome! Thanks Lana!"

She shyly scratched the back of her head, before blushing when he gave her a quick hug. Friend or not, she _did_ get embarrassed at certain attention from him. "Aw, yeah! No problem!" She squealed and ran back to her friends as Adrien and Nino walked off, Nino observing the nice painting.

"You gotta tell him that you were the one who knitted the scarf!" Alya whispered to Marinette, nudging her out of her jealous trace. Why did Lana get a hug?! She made him the scarf he loved. But….he really loved it because he thought it was a good present from his dad for once.

"But, he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him" She replied softly, smiling at how happy Adrien was.

"Aw, Marinette!" Alya cooed, tightly hugging the bluenette, "You're amazing girl! You know that right?"

"Really. That's very selfless of you Marinette!" Lana nodded happily. However, to her and Alya's surprise, Marinette frowned at her.

"Yeah, I guess…." Both girls watched Marinette walk away from them, both completely confused at the sudden change in attitude.

What was up with her?


	4. Mr Pigeon

**Awsmpup: Hey guys! Sorry this is late! I was busy yesterday. Anyway! Fair warning, this chapter is going to portray Marinette in a slightly bashing way. Sorry. I shall explain my reasonings at the bottom so you guys read first before understanding my route for this chapter. Please enjoy!**

 _ **Mr. Pigeon**_

Lana was doodling in her notebook as the teacher began to speak of a new project. Something about creating a derby hat or something. What she was more concerned with, was Marinette's strange behavior. Lately she's been acting weird. Whenever Lana came near, she would suddenly rush off, claiming she had chores or homework, or anything else really. And it was confusing Lana, as well as making her upset. Marinette had been her friend for years. So why was she acting like she was her worst enemy? Lana was pretty sure that title belonged to Chloe.

Lana sighed as the bell rang. Nathanael glanced at his desk partner. He had noticed that she hadn't been paying attention at all during class, busy with her drawing. He could understand, but they were partners for this contest thing, so he had to make sure she understood. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing I can't handle. Just some issues with a friend."

"Marinette?"

"How'd-"

"Everyone's noticed. Normally you, her, and Alya would hang out practically all the time. But now, you seemed to be on the outskirts of your little group" he said as they walked through the hallway to the courtyard.

Lana sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been avoiding me for some reason."

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out" Nathanael said, trying to comfort his friend, "Anyway, do you have any idea what to do for the project?"

"What project?"

He just answered with a sigh.

 _~Skippy!~_

"Anything Alya?" Lana asked, but to her dismay, the blogger just shook her head, "What did I do to her?!"

"I have no idea but maybe you should talk it out with her."

"How? She keeps running away when I try!" Lana groaned, slamming her head onto the table.

"Well, don't you have work today?" Lana gasped and hurried to her feet.

"I completely forgot! I'm gonna be late!"

"Talk to her then!" Alya called out as the blonde ran. Mafdet flew out of her bag and rested on her shoulder.

"I say forget Marinette. She's way too unpretty to hang out with us!"

"Unpretty isn't a word, and Mari is beautiful! Besides, she's like a sister to me! I can't just 'forget' about her!"

"Whatever. I'm going back into the bag. This wind is ruining my fur." And with that, the kwami floated back inside, as Lana rolled her eyes. She entered the bakery and gave a sheepish smile to Marinette's father, her boss, who simply laughed off her tardiness.

Some time had past and Marinette hadn't shown up at all. It made Lana wonder if she was out, or if she was purposely not coming inside because of her shift. However, her prayers went answered as Marinette soon entered the bakery, head stuck in her sketchbook. "Mari!"

The bluenette stiffened and quickly went to exit the building, but Lana beat her to the door, blocking Marinette's way. So she tried the door to the second story, which is where she and her family lived. Only for Lana to slide in front of her again, before grabbing said girl and shoving her into a chair, blocking each exit.

"Let me go!" Marinette exclaimed, trying to bypass Lana.

"Nope, not happening. Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me!" Lana huffed, her hands on her hips.

"I-pff-you-What? I'm not avoiding you!" Marinette stuttered, embarrassed at being caught. Then again, she wasn't exactly subtle in her behavior. Lana just raised an eyebrow at her. Marinette sighed and pouted, crossing her arms, "You cheated."

"Cheated? Cheated in what?" Lana exclaimed. She wasn't making any sense, "Is this about my Lit test? Cause I didn't cheat! Adrien is just a really good tutor! Sort of. He's good when I actually listen to the lessons…."

"What? No! You cheated at Adrien!"

"..." Lana gaped at Marinette, dumbfounded by that statement, "What do you mean by that?!"

"You moved to the friend zone, leaving me in the dust! When girls fight over a guy, they are supposed to stay on the same level of acquaintance! It's in the Girble!"

Lana opened her mouth, but closed it when she found no way to answer. She repeated this for a while, before sputtering out, "What?! That doesn't make the slightest bit of sense! So because we happen to both have a crush on Adrien, I can't be friends with him?! That's no fair! And the 'Girble' doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does!"

"Yes it makes sense, or yes the Girble exists?"

"Both!"

Marinette's mom then took this time to walk in on this scene of the two girls yelling at one another. "Girls." Neither acknowledged her in the slightest, continuing their arguing, "Girls." Still no answer, so she took a deep breath and yelled out, "GIRLS!" Both froze and turned to the older chinese woman, shocked by her 'sudden' appearance. "What is going on?!" Marinette and Lana narrowed their eyes at one another, before both burst into explanations, neither allowing the woman to understand anything. "HEY! One person at a time! Marinette?"

"Lana cheated and is going against Girble law to get closer to Adrien, who we both like!"

"First off, the Girble is just a made up thing that girls like you use to get what they want! _Second_ , I cheated in nothing! Adrien is my friend, and it's not my fault you can't even make out the words to even get yourself _in_ the friend zone!" The two began their arguing match once again, as Marinette's mother sighed at their antics, remembering a time when she was just like them. Her poor girls.

"ENOUGH!" She called over them. Both halted their sentences and looked at the woman, "This fighting is pointless. You both are mature, young women, both of whom have been friends since kindergarden! Are you really going to let a _guy_ get between you?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lana exclaimed, "She started all this! I was perfectly happy with everything going on, and then she started avoiding me before making all these strange accusations!"

Marinette's mother sighed and shook her head at the two, "Honestly. You both need to work this out. Calmly."

"Fine" Marinette nodded, straightening her back, "Until she stops breaking Girble code, I refuse to speak with her!" And with that, she stormed up the stairs, completely ready to scream into her pillow. Lana gaped and made wild gestures with her hands to Marinette's mother, who sighed and shook her head once more.

"She'll get over it. Just wait it out, ok? Everyone will work out just fine" She assured the blonde, lightly patting her back. Lana just sighed sadly and went back to work.

 _~Skippy!~_

"I told you. She doesn't deserve to be your friend" Mafdet huffed on Lana's shoulder as she packed her bag once her shift was over. Her boss had gone out for a delivery and Marinette rushed out the door a while ago, yelling something about a pigeon feather.

"Look, you may be my kwami and all, but I don't appreciate you talking about my friends like that."

"It's not your friends, it's _her_!"

"Really? Ladybug? Ring a bell?"

"Do not speak _her_ name around me! Lousy mate stealing kwami!"

Lana just rolled her eyes as she went to leave, only for the tv to catch her attention, "Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. I've just been told that someone named, Mr. Pigeon, is making an announcement."

The screen changed to someone on the Eiffel Tower, dressed in a pigeon jumpsuit, making pigeon noises, "Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!" Lana blinked at the screen as the man began pigeon calling again.

"Ok, I have the feeling that now the akumas are just getting desperate" She muttered. Seriously! This man was crazy! Sure all of them were crazy on some sort of level, but this one had to take the cake….

Making sure no one was around, Lana quickly hid in the shadows and transformed, running out of the bakery and towards the Tower. However, she was distracted by a familiar red-clad hero jumping on the roofs and climbed up onto the building.

"Ok, this is just getting weirder and weirder" Ladybug muttered, eyeing the pigeons flying in airplane formation. They were literally flying together to form plane shapes.

"You're telling me" Cheetara remarked, raising an eyebrow at the birds above.

"Birds of a feather flock together." The girls turn to look at Cat, who was lounging on the roof with a smirk. Before sneezing and rolling down in front of them. "I'm allergic to feathers…"

"Oh the irony" Cheetara laughed.

"Tell me about it" He muttered miserably, before sneezing again, "These birds are only part of the problem though. The park keepers in Paris vanishing without a trace."

"What?! We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP!"

"I thought he was at the Tower" Cheetara said.

"I doubt he's still there. These pigeons are flying in the opposite direction" Cat pointed out.

"True. Well if we can't bring the fight to him, we'll just have to get him to bring the fight to us!" Cheetara remarked with a grin, showing off her fangs.

"Meaning?"

"Guess who's gonna play park keeper?" She smirked at Cat.

He frowned, "Can I at least whistle?"

"...No whistling."

 _~Skippy!~_

Cat was wearing a police hat as he stood diligently on the park pathway. And he was whistling. All the while ignoring Cheetara's annoyed growls. And then he began dancing like a freak, making her growls turn into laughs. What can she say? She could never stay mad at him, especially when he just acted like his usual goofball self.

Ladybug groaned at them, "Act natural or he'll never show up!"

"What do you mean? I _am_ acting natural!"

"Oh come on, Ladybug! He's adorable!"

"Thank you Kitten!"

Cheetara winked, "No problem, Kitty Cat."

Ladybug sighed, "Where is he? He should've been here by now!"

And then Cat sneezed. A huge flock of birds fluttered down and caught Cat Noir in their grasps, flying off with him. Cheetara gasped at seeing her friend and partner captured, "Cat!" Not hesitating in the slightest, she raced after the flock, zooming around the city as she followed her friend's captors to what she assumed was a hotel.

Taking out her claws, she easily climbed up the walls to the roof, where both Ladybug and Cat Noir were being watched by the birds who took him. Soon though, they were joined by many other birds, who all flapped their wings and flew around the trio, trapping them in place.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like birdseed all of a sudden!" Ladybug remarked.

"Got any ideas?" Cat snapped, trying to hold in all of his sneezes.

"You're the cat! Don't you eat these things for breakfast?" She retorted.

"I'm not a real cat you know!"

"Cheetara has no problem with it!" Ladybug exclaimed, pointing to the cheetah who was currently preparing to take a huge bite out of one bird she caught. She paused and blinked at the two who were staring at her like she was a creep.

"What?"

"Nothing" They sang, slowly looking away from the girl. They had forgotten she literally turned into half cat when she transformed.

...It was still gross...

Soon the birds fluttered away, revealing a cage that was placed on them. Mr Pigeon let out a coo from above them, easily standing on a platform of pigeons, "Terpy day! I'm so ruthless! You're miraculous! Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends!"

"Ha!" Cheetara scoffed, "We ain't scared of no flying rats!"

"Oh really?" Mr. Pigeon blew into his whistle and the birds surrounding them all turned around, "Da da dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your miraculous. One,"

Ladybug huffed, "We'll never give them to you!"

"Two."

Cheetara shrieked and covered her head protectively, "OK! You can have my miraculous! Just keep these things away from me and my silky, shiny hair!"

"Cheetara!" Ladybug and Cat exclaimed.

"I am _not_ risking my beautiful body for all _you_!" She snapped.

Ladybug groaned as Cat activated his Cataclysm, scratching at the bars. His bad luck seeped through and rusted the bars, making the cage collapse around them. Adrien chuckled as the trio stalked forward, Cheetara prepared to exact revenge onto the akuma for threatening her beauty. Cat Noir chuckled as Mr Pigeon hopped onto the ledge, slightly shaking as they came forward, "Well well. Looks like the pigeon is actually a chicken."

"Me? I'm not running away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone!" the akuma proclaimed, blowing into his whistle before jumping off the edge. Ladybug and Cat quickly moved to make sure the man wasn't dead, while Cheetara huffed at how she wasn't the cause of it. Thankfully, he wasn't dead, having been caught by his birds, who formed a chariot of themselves.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr Pigeon cried, laughing as a flock went after the heroes, who ran to the stairwell, slamming the door shut. The birds force created a rather large dent in the metal door, but the trio were safe, much to their relief.

Once they regained their bearings, they began to rush down the stairs, Cheetara feeling a bit sluggish from the used energy she let out. Cat Noir seemed to be having the same problems as his ring blipped.

"I gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed" He remarked.

Ladybug smirked, now she could finally show them how annoying their jokes were, "Yeah. You wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag."

Except it wasn't the reaction she wanted as both Cat and Cheetara pouted, "Cat puns are our thing!" Ladybug huffed as the duo ran past her to the bottom of the stairwell. Once at the ground floor, they noticed a group of people, including the mayor, hiding behind the windows.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Cheetara! I'm in great danger! Of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You _are_ going to get rid of those pigeons are you?"

" _You're_ in danger? That maniac almost shot pigeon leavings all over my beautiful self!" Cheetara snapped while Cat bounced on his toes as his ring's power depleted.

"Of course we are but before we do I have an urgent need!" Cat exclaimed, hurriedly trying to find a good place to hide when he de-transformed.

"Urgent need?" The mayor asked curiously, before wrongly assuming, "Oh I see! Head to the royal suite!" Cat, grateful for the hide-out, rushed to the elevator. "There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer a litter tray?"

Ladybug and Cheetara laughed as Cat just looked confused, "What? Uh, no. But could I have a tray of camebere?"

The mayor looked at the girls curiously. Ladybug shrugged, not truly caring, and Cheetara snickered, "It's not the need that you think it is. Speaking of which, got any fresh meat around here?"

 _~Skippy!~_

Once Cat and Cheetara got their energy back up (Cheetara may or may not have disgusted the mayor by eating her meat raw, before Ladybug kindly explained her half-cat nature), they followed a lead Ladybug had gotten on the disappearing park keepers, leading them to the Grand Paleh.

They almost got caught when Cat had a reaction to the feathers, but Cheetara moved her tail in front of his nose.

"I say we go in there and go all gangsta' on those bird brains!" Cheetara cheered, fully preparing to rush in, but Ladybug held out her arm.

"Wait, it's too easy. It might be a trap" She warned, "I got a plan!"

The felines followed after their bug leader to the glass roof, getting a perfect view of the caged park keepers and Mr Pigeon standing above them. "The akuma is obviously in his bird caller, seeing his attachment to it. If we can get that, we'll be done!"

"Alright. You open the window. Cheetara will grab him and yank him onto the roof, then I'll snag his bird call away from him" Ladybug stated.

"Let's go! The early bird get's the worm" Cat remarked.

"And the earlier cat get's the bird" Cheetara licked her fangs, still able to taste the yummy beef she had at the mayor's hotel. Cat opened the window, which turned out to be a huge mistake as feathers flew out toward them, bringing out his allergies. Cat sneezed right as Cheetara snapped her whip below, startling her and ruining her aim.

"So much for the element of surprise" Ladybug deadpanned. So instead, the trio leapt down the window together, chasing after the bird akuma.

"Deedle dee dee. Come closer. I have a bone to peck with you" Mr Pigeon stated, as his birds formed large fists over his hands.

"Dude? Bird puns? Really?" Cheetara groaned.

"You _both_ make cat puns all the time!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they're actually funny and cool when we use them!" Cat whined. Ladybug would say otherwise...Mr Pigeon then used this time to hurdled a flock of birds towards the trio, only managing to hit Cat and Ladybug back into the cage holding the park keepers. Cheetara, however, sped to the platform above to look for a good place of attack.

Ladybug regained her bearings and threw her yo-yo into the air, "Lucky Charm!" Her luck magic revealed a coin that landed in her hand. "A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"You can't buy yourself out of this!" Mr Pigeon laughed, running to attack. Ladybug moved to head him off, having already been shown the needed surroundings. She slid underneath him, wrapping her yo-yo around his leg, before leaping around a bar, twisting the string to work as a pulley system.

Seeing Ladybug had it covered, Cheetara leapt down from her post and began to pick at the cage's lock, while Cat went to help Ladybug. Taking out one of her long claws, she began twisting and moving in the lock, eventually hearing the click.

Meanwhile, Ladybug got some popcorn out of a vending machine and threw it onto Mr Pigeon, making his birds attack in hunger. With him distracted by his birds, Ladybug pulled her yo-yo, flinging the akuma up into the air like a pinata as his bird caller dropped.

"Cat Noir! Catch it!" Ladybug cried. Only for Cat's allergies to act up and make him throw the bird caller. Hurriedly, Ladybug, who dropped Mr Pigeon, Cat, and said akuma all ran to catch the whistle. But none of them were able to as a familiar whip flew past them and wrapped around the caller, snapping back to the smirking Cheetara. Untangling the whistle, she dropped it onto the ground and smashed it with her boot.

"No!" Mr Pigeon cried, before fainting as the dark creature fluttered out of the broken bird caller. Ladybug took her yo-yo and caught the akuma, ridding it from the evil placed inside before releasing the butterfly within.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called, throwing her yo-yo into the air, allowing the luck magic to put everything the way it was, restoring the bird caller and Mr. Pigeon to their original forms.

"Pound it!" The trio cheered, fistbumping one another.

 _~Skippy!~_

Lana sighed as she helped Nathanael with the finishing touches of their Derby hat. Taking inspiration for their love of art, the two created one that fit their likes, having nice-looking paint splatters and golden swirls twisting around. They were a bit discouraged at Chloe's hat, noting it's superior design, but they never cared for this contest anyway.

Lana smiled and waved a little at Adrien when he showed their hat to his father, who came in the form of a tablet. It made the female blonde wonder if his dad was just really busy or had issues with people.

The blonde tilted her head when Marinette ran by with her own hat, before blinking at it being the same as Chloe's. Lana groaned as she realized what Chloe had done, as Marinette would never cheat, nor steal someone's designs, being an aspiring fashion designer herself.

Lana narrowed her eyes at Chloe when she began to suck up to Adrien's father and showing off the hat she made. Then Lana reminded herself that, with how Chloe was, she most likely just had someone make it for her. But either way, jokes on her, because there was a one-hundred percent guarantee to prove the hat was Marinette's first.

"That thieving little brat!" Marinette cried quietly when Alya pointed out Chloe's copied design.

Adrien's father moved his attention to Marinette's hat, and narrowed his eyes at how it was identical to the other girl's, "Is this a joke?"

Chloe let out a dramatic, and obviously fake, gasp, "No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous! How could you do that?!" She then began to sob against her hat's pillar as Lana groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Lana strolled over to correct this situation. Even if Marinette was angry with her and refused to talk to her, Lana still cared for her, and refused to allow Chloe to accuse her of cheating, "But I believe I can prove who the original designer is."

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow at the female blonde. He recognized her from the few times she went to their house. Adrien had told him that he was tutoring her in one of their classes, and that she was a good friend of his. But whoever she was, she better not be wasting his time. "Go on."

Lana smirked at Chloe, who was internally seething at her. First she tries to steal Adrien from her, and now she's stealing her spotlight?! How dare she! "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is why you never steal from others. Cause you see, every artist has a secret to their creations. And that includes designers, like Marinette." Lana picked up the hat, her smirk growing into a cheshire grin that would make Cat Noir proud, "And, I just _hate_ to point this out to you Chloe, but these little squiggles and swirls, _aren't_ just for decoration," Lana, deciding to go out with a flair of dramatics, threw the hat into the air and caught it upside down, revealing the hidden mark Marinette does with her designs, "It's her secret signature."

Chloe inhale a sharp breath before rushing off in embarrassment, crying for her father as Lana smirked proudly, flipping her hair and winking at Marinette, who seemed very grateful to her.

"Thank you for helping with the situation Ms…"

"Lana" Adrien offered, smiling at his friend, who lightly blushed.

Mr. Agreste turned to Marinette, "Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker Ms. Marinette. Congratulations on your demonstration. You're the winner."

Marinette let out a gasp of excitement and bowed slightly in respect for the man who was the father of her crush and role model in the fashion world, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Adrien will wear your derby on his next advertising campaign."

Adrien gently took the hat from her as his father moved off with Natalie, his assistant. The girl blushed at the small touch their hands made and when he smiled at her, "Awesome job Marinette." He went to put the hat on, only to sneeze before he could. He sniffed, "Sorry. I'm allergic to feathers."

'Huh. Just like Cat' Lana mused to herself internally. How many of her friends were allergic to things like feathers? "Bless you!"

"Thanks" Adrien gave her a weak smile, following after his father as he continued to sneeze. Just his luck that his father would choose a hat he was allergic too. Oh well. Marinette deserved to win with her cool design. It just sucks that _he_ was the one who had to wear it.

Once alone, Marinette shifted awkwardly as Lana scratched the back of her head, not exactly knowing what to do. The blonde shifted her sight between her friend and her disappearing crush. If she had to choose….

"Uh, thanks. For helping me" Marinette muttered when Alya nudged her.

"No problem" Lana shrugged, "You may hate me, but that doesn't mean I have to feel the same."

"I don't hate you...I just…."

Lana sighed, "If it really means that much to you….Then I'll stop pursuing Adrien…."

Both Marinette and Alya let out a gasp of surprise, since the blonde had been crushing on the model for years, just like the bluenette. "But, why-"

"Because I value our friendship more than some guy. Sure, Adrien is, amazing and handsome and, among other things, but we've known each other longer than I've known Adrien" Lana sighed. This was becoming really hard for her, but she'll suck it up for Marinette's sake, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being friends with him! If that upsets you, then sorry, but girl I'm giving up my crush for you so you better be grateful!" Marinette cut her off with a tight hug.

"You're more selfless than I think I'll ever be. Thank you." Lana smiled lightly, hugging her friend back as Alya took a picture of the cute make-up for her blog.

 _~Skippy!~_

Cheetara was sulking on the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was her turn for the night shift with Ladybug, so she took this side of the city for patrol. Sure, she loved Marinette, and was completely willing for forget her crush on Adrien, but that doesn't mean she had to like it! Adrien was her first crush! Has been for a couple of years! Not to mention the fact that since they're now friends, and he's still her Lit tutor, she'll be seeing him all the time! This was going to be one of the hardest things she'll ever do!

"And what's wrong with you Kitten?" Cheetara jolted, having been startled by Cat Noir's sudden appearance and quickly moved her hand to her whip. She sighed when she realized it wasn't an enemy, and went back to sulking.

"Nothing…."

"Aw, don't be like that" Cat said, sitting next to Cheetara at the edge of the platform. He had been looking for Ladybug, hoping to win her affections with a few charming words and a rose, but was distracted when he noticed his cat pun partner sulking at the top of the Tower. He couldn't just leave her there knowing she was sad about something! "I know when you're upset! And an upset Kitten means nobody to share my cat puns with!" Cheetara sighed against as Cat went on to poke at her, urging the cheetah to tell him what was wrong. She swiped his hand away, but that didn't stop him in the slightest. "Come on~!"

Cheetara huffed, and stormed away from the Cat, "Ugh! I'll tell you! But will you leave me alone if I do?!"

"Maybe~" Cat purred.

"Fine!" Cheetara groaned and rubbed her temples, "Look, just some stuff in my normal life, ok?"

"Wanna talk about it?" Cat asked sympathetically. He knew the feeling, like his birthday when his father never even came to see him. Sure the gift he got from his dad was awesome, but it would've been better if he had come give it to him in person.

The cheetah girl sighed and sat back down beside him, resting her head in her hands, "Me and my friend were fighting over this guy we both like. She flipped because I got closer than she could and wouldn't talk to me. So I told I'd back off and stop pursing a relationship with him. I mean, it was just a crush, so I'll get over it, eventually, and she's my friend, has been for, like, ever. I wasn't going to let some crush come between us. But…"

"But even so you still like him and you're upset about having to give him up to save your friendship" Cat finished, having gotten the gist. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him teammate. He couldn't imagine having to choose between his precious Ladybug and Nino! Cheetara was very brave for having done something so selfless. For a rather vain girl, she was a good friend. Despite being a bit too self-absorbed for his liking, she normally had her heart in the right place. It made him glad to have a friend and partner like her.

"Yeah" Cheetara sighed.

Seeing her disheartened face, Cat bit his lip and looked at the rose in his hand, the one he was going to give Ladybug. Sure, he wanted to proclaim his love for her with it, but, Cheetara seemed to need it more, if only to make her feel better! So, with that in mind, Cat grinned and held the flower in front of Cheetara, who blinked at the sudden appearance. She looked over at Cat in confusion, wondering why he was giving her a rose, "Come on. Cheer up. Yeah, it sucks. But, hey, there's more cats in the jungle! You'll find another guy, who'll probably be better than your current crush! And next time, you won't have to fight for him with your friend."

Cheetara blinked, before slowly smiling and taking the rose. Cat Noir grinned and gave her a peace sign, before leaping away, deciding to just go home instead of look for Ladybug. He didn't have a rose to give her anymore, so there's wasn't much of a point to find her. Meanwhile, Cheetara fingered the rose smiling softly as a small blush appeared on her face.

Looks like she wouldn't have to look that hard to find another cat….

 _ **Awsmpup: Ok, so before anyone has a fit over the way Marinette acted in this chapter, let me explain. So, I've been watching the show every since it came out, and have been doing reruns (mostly for this story), and I've noticed a pattern. Marinette becomes rather irrational when it comes to Adrien. And so, I decided to use that to my advantage as a plot point for my story. Face it, Marinette is human, so she isn't going to be, 'oh, my friend likes the same guy! But it's totally ok with me and I'm not going to freak out or anything because friendship is magic!' No. That's not how life works. Marinette, as any teenage female with a crush, is going to act like a brat and have a conniption. It's human nature for her to become envious over something that's obviously not such a big deal as her friend, who also likes the same guy, becoming closer to said crush. Now, don't think I'm just trying to portray Lana as a better person. Because I'm not. Lana has her own issues that will be dealt with later. This isn't going to be all lollipops and sunshine for her ya know. However, she, unlike Marinette, is able to see past her envy, if only slightly, to at least TRY moving on. Don't worry. It's not an instant thing. Again, things shall be dealt with, slowly but surely. You just have to be patient. See you guys next update! :D**_


	5. Copy Cat

**Awsmpup: I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry! You see, my computer broke sometime during November, before Thankgiving, and I was able to get the money for my new one until a couple weeks ago. It just came in! It's a Surface Pro, so I'm planning a few drawing projects as well as finishing up some of my stories, and starting some new ones! I'll make sure I post the next chapter soon (maybe a week or so). Anyway, here's the next chapter, finally! Enjoy!**

 _ **CopyCat**_

"Sorry Alya, but I can't. I'm busy with something. I'll meet up with you guys later, ok?" Cheetara answered in her phone as she ran through the streets of Paris. It's been a week since Cat had cheered her up on the Tower, and her new crush had grown in that time. Of course she still had a crush on Adrien, but she was ignoring that in favor of just a friendship with him (ok, so she still had a very hard time with that. What? She's liked Adrien for almost a year and a half! It's not going to immediately go away! Cut her some slack!). It helped that she began to see Cat Noir as something more than a friend and teammate. Though she had no doubt it would take some time for the crush to grow into the same size as the one she had held for Adrien (a _long_ time…).

Anyway, it was the day of the statue unveiling at the park. A sculptor had created one in her team's honor, as the mayor had announced it to be a local holiday of appreciation for them. Cheetara, for one, was completely honored, and hadn't stopped talking about it with her partners. Alya apparently had forgotten and called her, Lana, to come help Marinette work up the courage to asked Adrien on a date to the movies. But she couldn't with the unveiling. Though Alya might've thought she was just uncomfortable with the thought of Marinette and Adrien together. And she was, but that wasn't why she couldn't go and it's not like she could just tell them she had to appear as Cheetara.

"Hi guys!" Cheetara greeted the crowd, halting right in front of the covered statue. She fluffed her tail proudly as the gathered people cheered. Cheetara hopped onto the statue's platform and crossed her leg over her knee as she waited for her teammates. Soon enough, a loud whooping was heard before Cat Noir landed on the ground in front of her.

"Hey everyone!" He waved to the cheering crowd.

"I got here first" Cheetara smirked at her partner.

Cat Noir gave her a cheshire grin and winked, "How furtunate for you!"

"Aw, Cat, you're impossipurr!"

"Paw-lease, just cherish the mewment!" The two burst into laughter at their cat puns before the sculptor cut in, looking around worriedly as he couldn't see the object of his affections and inspiration.

"Excuse me, but Ladybug isn't here yet" He remarked, glancing around as he hoped the team leader would appear any second.

"Aw, don't worry about Ladybug. We can handle it just fine without her."

"Besides, I'm sure she'll be here any mewment!" That just sent Cheetara into another round of giggles.

"It's just, I wanted to ask her if she'd autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone." Both Cat and Cheetara were put off by the man's admiration. Cat because he had a new love rival, and Cheetara because, let's face it, Mafdet hated the very mention of the girl and Cheetara, the vain hero she was, hated not being noticed in favor of their not-official leader.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster" The mayor suggested, to the sculptor's dismay.

"Please, just one more minute Mayor. She's going to come, I can feel it!" He pleaded, smiling at the photo he always carried with him.

In the end, Ladybug hadn't arrived and the Mayor had no choice but to continue without her. The sculptor who created the statue was saddened that his hero and crush didn't come, but was at least happy that the other two made it.

"It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil! Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Cheetara!" The statue's cover was pulled away to reveal the bronze statue of the trio. Ladybug was swinging her yo-yo, Cat Noir was posing underneath her, and Cheetara's statue was in a running position.

The crowd cheered and took pictures while Cat and Cheetara waved and smiled at them.

"These statues are amazing! One thing slightly off though, I'm actually taller than Ladybug" Cat complimented once the crowd dispersed and they duo thanks the mayor for the tribute.

"Well, I look just purrfect!" Cheetara smirked picking at her nails.

The sculptor frowned as he looked at the Ladybug figure, "Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to, express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common! Our devotion to the things we love!"

Cheetara, despite being put off by the sculptor's admiration to Ladybug, could sympathize with him on unrequited love, reminiscing her failed crush on Adrien, which she had tried to be rid of for Marinette's sake, "I'm sure she just ran into some trouble she needed to take care of."

Unknown to her, Cat's jealousy of his new love rival forced him to insinuate that he and Ladybug were together, to the poor sculptor. Cheetara didn't hear a thing, too immersed in admiring her own statuette. However, she blinked when she saw the sculptor storming away, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing important" Cat waved her off.

Cheetara raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Anyway, I've been thinking. You know our wonderful conversations filled with cat puns? I was thinking, what if everything people said involved them? Can you just imagine how life would be?"

"That would be clawsome!" Cat bounced on his feet as he grinned with Cheetara.

"I know right! Wanna hear what I did to a few songs with cat puns? Ahem, hem" She cleared her throat and hopped onto the statue platform, "For a mewment like this! Some kittens wait a lifetime, for a mewment like this! Some kittens search forever, for that one special hiss~! Oh, I can't believe what's happening to me~!"

Cat, grinning from ear to ear, leapt up beside her and joined in her song, both ignoring the snickers from passerbyers, some even recording the duo in their fun, "Some kittens wait a lifetime, for a mewment like this~!" The two burst into laughter when they finished their little song, taking exaggerated bows to nearby people, both having incredible fun with their puns. Ladybug would be _so_ annoyed with them!

 _~Skippy!~_

"Woah, woah, back up! You _stole_ his phone?!" Lana exclaimed as she lounged in her bedroom. Camille was bouncing around on her bed having the time of her life, while Mafdet cleaned her fur in the bathroom.

"Stealing is bad~!" Camille sang.

Lana snickered, "Yeah, bad Marinette!"

"I didn't steal it! I was going to give it back! You know, when I deleted the message…"

"Wow, girl. That's worse than anything I did when I was chasing Adrien!"

"Ugh, I know! You don't need to rub it in~!" Lana and Alya just snickered on their three way video chat, "Anyway, I could use some help here."

"No can do girl" Alya shook her head, "I'm waiting on additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery."

Lana blinked as Marinette gasped, "Someone robbed Cat Noir?"

"No girl. Didn't you hear?" Alya exclaimed, "Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa. In broad daylight! Ladybug and Cheetara are bound to turn up for sure and I do _not_ want to miss this!"

"I've got some business to take care of. Sorry Mari, but you're on your own for now" Lana said, before hanging up. She quickly left Cami to her devices with a quick 'don't touch my stuff', which was most likely going to be ignored. She grabbed Mafdet and ran to the attic, transforming and leaping out the window.

' _How dare someone accuse my Plagg of stealing! If it was cheese, then yes I would understand, but Plagg wouldn't steal something he couldn't eat!'_

"Cat Noir and your mate are two different beings Mafdet. But it doesn't matter. Cat Noir is a lot of things, but a thief isn't one. He's my teammate, my friend, my growing crush, and most important of all, he's my cat pun partner! So our top priority is to clear his name!" Cheetara scolded as she raced across the streets.

She halted at the sight of the police force surrounding the building, she hurried over to Ladybug and the mayor, "What are we doing? We gotta find Cat and clear his name!" Ladybug nodded and the two moved to find their teammate, but were stopped by one overconfident officer.

"No need. Cat Noir has already been caught. Why don't you leave it to the professionals?"

"You've got the wrong guy!" Cheetara hissed, as Ladybug pulled her back. Cheetara and Cat were rather close friends so she wasn't surprised at how protective the cheetah was being.

"Please officer, I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this."

"Uh, yeah! He's been framed!" Cheetara snapped, leaping over the larger man and rushing into the building, simply using her speed to avoid the police that were going to stop her. However, when she arrived, Cat was already gone and the officers inside were knocked out.

Ladybug and the officer from outside arrived at the same scene as her and the officer raised an eyebrow, "If he's so innocent, then why's he running away?"

"If you were wrongfully imprisoned, wouldn't _you_ run?" Ladybug huffed. Sure his flirting and cat puns annoyed her, but he was still her teammate and, dare she say it, her friend. Cheetara's whip rang and she immediately answered it, ignoring the two behind her.

"Cat!"

"Hey there Kitten. Miss me?"

"You have no idea, but why'd you run off without me?"

"You know I'm innocent! Right?" He hesitated slightly, not exactly wanting to hear if his friend didn't believe in him. Cheetara was one of his best female friends, Lana being the other. He wasn't sure if he could handle her thinking he was a criminal.

"Oh, of course I do Kitty Cat. But you're not exactly helping your case by running away like you were guilty" Cheetara cooed.

"I'm gonna go find the real culprit and save my tail! I'll see-" He was cut off by what sounded like a helicopter, "Uh, catta go!"

"But-" Their call was cut off and Cheetara didn't hesitate to run out of the building to search for the copycat, in an effort to clear Cat Noir's name.

She climbed the Eiffel Tower and eyed the city, hoping to spot a black figure leaping around the roofs. However, her whip rang once again. She answered to reveal a three-way call between Cat and Ladybug. "Where are you Kitty Cat?"

"I found his den."

"Whose?" Ladybug asked.

"My copycat" Cat Noir hissed. How dare that sculptor frame him in a fit of jealousy. True it was pretty mean of him to lie, but he couldn't help himself!

"I'm not getting you" Ladybug muttered.

"If you had been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about."

"Wait, the sculptor? Did you tick him off enough to frame you?! And you said that it wasn't anything important! Obviously it was if he became akumatised!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. You were right Kitten. Anyway, this is between me and him. I just wanted you girls to know, ok? I got myself in this mess, and I can get myself out." And with that, he hung up, leaving the bug and cheetah to themselves.

"Oh, you stupid Kitty" Cheetara groaned, "Ladybug, we'll explain later. Just track his coordinates and hurry to meet up!"

"Got it!" Cheetara hung up and quickly used the GPS app on her whip to find Cat's location, before rushing off to help him, as he would need the help.

Unfortunately for her, when she arrived, there were two Cat Noirs, one about to take off the other's ring. Cheetara's eyes grew hearts at the fact that there were now doubles of her crush, "It's double Kitty's!"

"Not the time Kitten" The Cat Noir on the ground stated.

"Right! Uh….Which is which?"

"I'm the real one!" They both answered, making Cheetara face-palm.

"That was a stupid question…" And then Ladybug swung in, also pausing at there being two Cats.

"Woah…"

"Yeah…" Cheetara muttered.

Ladybug shook her head and frowned at the Cat on the ground, having gotten the call from the fake, who forgot to do the same to Cheetara, "He really looks like you."

"That's because I am me!" Cat exclaimed as Cheetara was just confused.

"Wait, you know who's the real one?"

"Cat called and said he trapped the fake" Ladybug explained.

"But why not me?"

"There wasn't any time. I figured Ladybug would fill you in" The Cat that wasn't chained answered, easily pretending to be the real one. It wasn't that hard to trick the girls. Of course, he didn't account for Cheetara's insight.

"Well how do you know that it wasn't the fake who called?"

"Uh…"

"Kitten, you gotta believe me! I've never lied to either of you!" The one on the ground exclaimed, "I can prove I'm the real one if you give me the chance!"

"How do we do that?" Ladybug exclaimed, having had enough with this double-trouble nonsense. One Cat was bad enough, but now there was two and she couldn't tell which was which! Hopefully Cheetara got something, having known Cat better than she did.

Thankfully she did. "Simple. We ask them both a question that only the real Cat Noir would know!" Cheetara answered proudly, with a smirk, "Now then, you got anything?"

"Why are you asking me? You're his best friend" Ladybug huffed, crossing her arms.

"True...Alright! About a week ago, I was really upset and Cat made me feel better! Question is, what did you say?" Cheetara gave a cheshire grin. Only the true Cat would know, since they were alone when it happened.

The copycat was dumbfounded at what was happening. He never expected Cheetara to have come up with something like that! How was he supposed to answer correctly? He had no idea what to say!

The real Cat, on the other hand, returned her grin, "There's other cats in the jungle, Kitten!" Cheetara responded by swinging her foot towards the fake, kicking him off what was revealed to be the real Cat Noir.

Copycat rubbed his head after landing and glared at Cheetara, who was unchaining Cat Noir from the ground. He moved his gaze to his precious Ladybug, who used her Lucky Charm to get a simple spoon, "I love you Ladybug! I'm way better than that mangy Alley Cat!"

"Sorry, but liars are losers" Ladybug shrugged, "Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me, or Cheetara."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Cat asked, standing up with Cheetara's help, as she failed to break the chains.

"I think it was meant to be both" The cheetah answered.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Copycat shouted, before activating his own Cataclysm. He ran towards the trio, but Cheetara used her resources and blocked his attack with the chains, rusting them away and freeing Cat.

"Excellent job Kitten" Cat complimented. She replied with a wink.

"Where's his akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"Picture in his pocket. Let's make it snappy" He said, gesturing to his depleting ring.

Copycat chuckled, revealing his full ring, "Looks like you're going to change back before me." Cat ran forward, attacking the other cat, who used both staffs he had. Ladybug swung her yo-yo at Copycat, who smacked it away from him, before dodging the kicks and punches she swung.

"He's pretty good" Ladybug remarked, landing on a platform above.

"You don't need to rub it in!" Cat snapped.

"Told you I was better than him!" However, Cheetara took advantage of his distraction and stole one staff from his hand using her whip.

"But I'm better than _all_ of you" she retorted with a proud smirk, before throwing the staff to the real Cat. The two began to fight one another, which resulted in Cheetara and Ladybug becoming confused on which was which again. "Not again~!"

"Hey, it's me!" Cat cried when Ladybug caught his wrist with her yo-yo.

"No it's not!"

Ladybug cried out in frustration, "Now you're _both_ annoying me to pieces! Show me your rings! How many pads do you have?!" The one she caught happily showed off his depleted ring, while the other hesitated to make his own ring match.

"Cat! Use Scratch!" Cheetara cried, before giggling. She's always wanted to say that!

"What am I, a pokemon?" He retorted, but did as commanded anyway. Meanwhile, Ladybug glanced around, her magic pointing out her surroundings and allowing her to think of a plan. Using Cat's staff, her yo-yo, the spoon, and some tape, she created a makeshift fishing rod while the two continued fighting. Cat unzipped the fake's pocket as Ladybug caught him by the belt and pulled him into the air. Cheetara leapt up and took the photo out of his pocket, before tearing it in half, releasing the akuma.

Ladybug caught the dark creature with her yo-yo and cleansed it from the evil magic within, before releasing her magic to fix what the akuma had done, returning the Mona Lisa and restoring the picture and Copycat to themselves.

"Glad you could figure out who was me Kitten" Cat grinned as Cheetara proudly flipped her hair and looked at her nails casually.

"It was nothing."

Cat's ring began to beep and after a quick goodbye, he rushed off before his identity could be revealed. Cheetara stretched out her limbs, "You should probably handle this guy alone. He was really upset when you didn't show up for the revealing of the statue he worked so hard on."

Ladybug nodded and Cheetara ran off, leaving her alone with the groggy sculptor. She smiled and held out the picture to him, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning Theo."

He shyly took out a pen and smiled at his crush and hero, "Can you autograph it for me?"

"Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You really captured my essence" Ladybug replied, taking the pen and signing her name (well it was more of her superhero sign, but that was her Ladybug signature) onto the picture for her fan.

Theo smiled at finally having her autograph, "Thank you Ladybug!" Then he frowned as he remembered why he was so upset with Cat Noir, "And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's ok."

Ladybug was confused and tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Cat Noir are a couple. At least, that's what he said."

Ladybug face-palmed and quickly assured the sculptor that Cat was messing with him, inwardly promising to make the idiot pay for causing all this trouble with his jealousy.

 _~Skippy!~_

"I'm sure you'll find it" Lana encouraged Adrien as they walked to class with Nino.

"Maybe somebody found it" Nino suggested as Lana sat on their desk and doodled in her notebook.

"Well if someone did, then they found it in the boys locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice" Adrien said sheepishly.

Lana chuckled and raised an eyebrow back at Marinette, teasing her with her eyes. And instead of striking up the conversation like she had planned, Marinette simply shoved the phone into Adrien's bag, accidentally knocking it over.

"Isn't that your phone?" Lana pointed to the ground.

"What the-?" Adrien picked it up with his bag, "But I already looked in here a thousand times!"

"Maybe you're going blind" Lana teased.

"You just need some time off" Nino waved away his confusion, "Hey I know! Let's go to the movies tonight!"

Lana, gaining an idea, added her own bit, "Mind if Alya and Marinette tag along? We've been planning to go for a while now!"

"The more the merrier!" Nino cheered. To his and Adrien's confusion, while Lana and Alya were extremely amused, Marinette leapt for joy.

"She really likes movies" Lana laughed as Marinette quickly sat back down and blushed in embarrassment. The blonde went back to her doodling and sighed at the final picture of Cat Noir holding out a rose.

It was getting easier to be around Adrien without trying to pursue a relationship with him. Especially because of a certain Kitty Cat.


	6. Rogercop

**Awsmpup: See? I kept my word! Yay! So here's the next chapter. Now, I've been reading some Miraculous Ladybug fanfics to keep me in the mood to continue writing these chapters (I have a small case ADHD, so unless I read them, I start to lose interest, even though I'll eventually come back to it). Anyway, I would love it if people suggested some Adrien/OC stories (if there are any more than what I know), or really good Marinette/Adrien (cause as much as I love OC stories, I can't help but love the canon couples). I only know of Feline Fetish by PrettyKitty Luvs U and Phoenix by QueenJayceofAuradon, so if there are any others, that'd be great! Also, I made a drawing of Mafdet. It's in my Deviantart Gallery. If you don't know, my deviantart account name is the same, so just look up Awsmpup and you should be brought there. Please check it out! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Rogercop**

Lana checked her phone as Marinette's father talked about his job as a baker, while her friend held a pan of croissants for afterwards. The blonde's own mother hadn't arrived just yet, and it was worrying her. But then she reminded herself that her mom also had to make sure the babysitter was there and settled for Camille.

Lana glanced out the window and sent Adrien a sympathetic eye, seeing him sadly talking on his cell, trying to contact his father. She knew the famous designer was busy, a lot of the time, but it wouldn't kill him to at least show up for his son!

As Marinette began to hand out the rolls her father made, Alya's mother began her own speech about her job as head chef at a five-star hotel. Lana tore out a page in her notebook and, after writing a small note, threw it down at the obviously disheartened Adrien.

The blonde boy jolted when he was hit in the head and sent a pout back at Lana, who stuck out her tongue and sharply gestured to the lone crumbled ball. He sighed and opened the page, and smiling slightly after reading it. _I'm sure he'll show up soon. Cheer up! A sad expression doesn't look good on such a handsome face ;)_ He snorted and raised an eyebrow back at the girl, who simply shrugged. It WAS the truth though. Adrien just didn't look right when he was upset. Neither did Cat actually. The two were just always so happy-go-lucky, a frown had no place to be near them.

Lana grinned when her own mother sauntered into the room as Alya's mother finished her speech. Her mother always had a flair for dramatics (where do you think she got it from?), so it wasn't much surprise when she loudly announced her entrance, "Lana~! You're wonderfully, amazing mother has arrived~!"

"Well then, why don't you and your mother come talk about her job" The teacher suggested, hiding the smile she had. Madame Maria was known to have her moments, but the woman was amazing at her job. She helped decorate the entire school on a large discount, simply because she had a bunch of time on her hands and her daughter went to the school.

"What a great idea!" Maria flounced over to the front as Lana hurried forward and gave her friends an exasperated look. Honestly, her mother was such a drama queen!

Adrien and Nino snickered at the glance, knowing Lana was not much better than her mother. Though everyone agreed that the two were nowhere _near_ as bad as Chloe.

"Ok, so as some of you already know, I work as an interior decorator and have actually had helped with the arrangements at the Louvre. I also helped out with the very school we're currently residing inside! Interior decorating can be a bit stressful because you have to make sure you keep your clients happy with the designs, but it's very fun to see through everything! I once had a very enthusiastic and eccentric client who wanted his entire home to be a complete surprise. So I dragged Lana along with me and we splattered paint on every wall! Basically, we filled balloons with paint and randomly spread them around before popping them with darts! It was awesome! And I'm very proud to admit that the man _loved_ his new living room!"

And just then, Marinette tripped over Chloe's bag, scattering the leftover croissants with Chloe's belongings. Snickers echoed through the room as Marinette quickly went to pick everything up. Lana rushed over to help her as Chloe scoffed, "Geez! Is there a day when you're _not_ tripping over something?!"

"Geez, is there a day when you're _not_ an absolute witch?" Lana retorted, another bout of laughter spreading through the room.

"Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman! Officer Roger" Their teacher announced, letting the two girls play it out. Last time she got involved, it wasn't pretty….

Lana gently placed the croissants she picked up onto the tray with Marinette as Officer Roger began his speech about his job. However, he only got a single sentence in when Chloe shrieked, "My bracelet! It's gone! I only had it a second ago!" She let out a gasp and glared at the two girls cleaning the food, "One of you stole it!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Marinette exclaimed. How dare she accuse them of stealing!

"You purposely tripped over my bag so you could steal my bracelet! I bet you both were in on it!"

"Chloe. I wouldn't want ANYTHING that has your filthy germs on it" Lana snorted. Really, what went on through the bimbo's head.

However, Chloe would hear none of it, "You're a policeman! Arrest them!"

"My daughter is not a thief!" Marinette's father exclaimed.

"And neither is mine!"

Roger, meanwhile, was an honest cop. The poor girls did nothing except for one tripping over a bag in the middle of the stairs and one going to help her friend. Yes, it was suspicious that the bracelet went missing right after, but that may simply be coincidence. There's a reason they had procedures for these things. And he firmly believed the 'innocent until proven guilty' motto. "Hold on a minute, Ms. Bourgois, we don't accuse without proof. Now everyone, calm down please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet."

Chloe gasped once more as Lana rolled her eyes, "You're calling _me_ a liar?! Daddy!"

"Roger, I demand you search these girls!" If Chloe was certain they stole her gift, then gosh darn it, they did!

The teacher tried to calm the room, but to no avail as the mayor stalked over to the poor officer, "Need I remind you that as mayor of this city _I_ am your superior!"

Roger looked rather affronted. After all, what did the man want him to do?! Disregard the law and regulations of being a cop?! "But sir! It's against the law! I can't just go-"

"Alright, then you're no longer a police officer!"

"Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?"

"This is my _daughter's_ bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!"

"Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure _she'll_ actually do something!" Chloe huffed as Roger sadly made his way out of the room.

Marinette's father stormed over to the man and daughter up front and glared, "Don't even think of getting near my daughter _or_ her bag! Or Lana!"

"Oh _heck no_!" Maria snapped, appalled by the actions of the mayor, "If you think I'm going to stand for this, you got another thing coming!"

"Do you know who I am?!"

"An incompetent mayor who is _so_ not getting my or any of my facebook, twitter, and tumblr followers votes at the next election is what!"

"Go mom!" Lana cheered.

Marinette frowned at the scene of the adults arguing and tried to be the voice of reason, "It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!"

"If I was her bracelet, I'd try to get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too" Alya snarked with a smirk.

Lana laughed and high-fived her friend, "Good one!"

The bluenette beside them glance at them in amusement, before her eye was caught onto her friend's phone, "Hey! Nino's been filming this thing the entire time! We can see what really happened!"

Moments later, everyone tried to crowd around the phone while the teen played his phone back to when Marinette was handing out the croissants. She quickly paused it when it was a clear shot of Sabrina holding the missing bracelet, "There you have it! Sabrina was holding onto the bracelet!"

The orange head jolted stiffly and stuttered, terrified by the accusation, "Yes, but I gave it back straight after!"

Marinette smirked proudly. At least she was off the hook now, "Chloe, why don't you take a look into your BFF's bag?"

Sabrina huffed and glared at the audacious girl, "Are you saying I'm a thief?!"

"Nope. Chloe's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going for what's on the video."

Lana sighed and shook her head. Marinette, she was her best friend, but everyone was selfish in some way, including Lana. The bluenette just didn't understand what she was doing, "Sorry, Mari, but I saw her give it back with my own eyes. Besides, it's not the end of the video."

Sabrina nodded, happily that the blonde was on her side, before sending a glare towards Marinette and snapping her head away in anger. However, as she turned, she bumped into poor Nathanael, making him drop his sketchbook, which also revealed the drawing of said bracelet. He hurriedly began to pick up his papers and stuttered as accusing eyes snapped to himself, "Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!"

Lana nodded, "I was sitting right next to him up until mom came. He was in the middle of drawing it. Nathanael has a tendency to sketch anything he thinks is nice to look at." She sent him a sly smirk, glancing over at the oblivious Marinette as the poor teen began to match his hair.

Mayor Bourgois seemed to have enough and gave a stern look to Nino, demanding, "Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!"

"No way! It's my camera!"

"Who do you think you're dealing with?! I am the _mayor_ of this city!"

"Oh for the love of- _EVERYONE SHUT UP_!" Maria screamed, making everyone jump and put as much distance between them and the angered woman, "I am so sick and tired of hearing all this! From now on, I'm in charge! I don't care if you were the king of the whole damn planet Mr Bourgeois! Just because you're the mayor, doesn't mean you are above the law! And I can guarantee that you definitely won't be mayor next time because I'll be posting this on every website I have! You'll be losing a _lot_ of voters for all this. Over a damn bracelet?! Because your selfish brat daughter is a little whiny witch?! Yeah buddy, I don't think so! You're a horrible father and a horrible mayor, so please for the love of all that is holy, _shut your damn mouth_!"

Lana exchanged wide-eyed glances with her group of friends, before whistling, "Nice."

Adrien then felt a tap against his foot and peeked under his desk as the two adults began shouting at one another, and held in a yelp at the sight of his kwami with the missing bracelet on his head. He grabbed the small cat and discreetly snuck out of the room while everyone was distracted. Plagg floated out blindly, "I won't bore you with the details. It's a long boring story-"

"Yes you _will_ explain and fast! You realise we have a big problem here, don't you?!"

"If by big you're referring to my rock hard abs, why thanks for noticing!"

However, the blonde teen was then distracted by a large robot man entering the courtyard, immediately correctly assuming it was an akuma. He hid behind the post and began to tell Plagg to merge, but the kwami cut him off, "Don't bother. You can't transform."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!" Adrien let out a groan and quickly rushed off to find a way to free the stupid kwami in his hands.

Meanwhile, the mayor and Maria both continued their arguing as they made their way to the principal's office and Lana was slowly growing annoyed with her pseudo sister, who was acting rather proud and mighty while accusing practically everyone else of stealing the bracelet. She's just lucky the bluenette didn't accuse her. Yet. "See Chloe? I tripped on the bag but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathanael sketched it, we are _all_ suspects!"

"I didn't swipe her bracelet!" The redhead argued, also annoyed with the rest of the class that his secret crush was acting this way.

"And neither did I, but when it comes down to it, Chloe accuse anyone and everyone!"

"Fine. Since you're a suspect you'll have no problem letting me search your bag" Chloe retorted.

"Ok! As long as you search everyone else's too!"

Lana huffed and glared at the two other girls, "Not happening! I have secret sketches and art ideas in there! No way am I letting _Chloe_ touch them with her grubby hands!"

Tom sighed at his daughter's behavior. He thought they taught her better. Then again, people often acted rashly when afraid of getting in trouble. It's not that he thought she took the bracelet, it's that she was scared that Chloe, being the mayor's precious daughter, would have her arrested anyway. "Marinette, let the adults handle this."

Said girl looked rather offended, "Papa! She called me a thief! I'm just defending myself!"

"You're also accusing _all_ of your friends like Chloe's doing to you!"

"I'm Chloe's BFF! I wouldn't steal from _her_!" Sabrina agreed, with Chloe smirking.

"What about Adrien? He was in at least four and a half seconds of that video!" Max added.

"And we haven't seen him since!" Kim nodded in agreement. How come no one accused _him_?

" _No_!" Marinette exclaimed in a panic. Her precious Adrien would _never_ steal from _anyone_! "Not Adrien! Why would _he_ need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us!"

Lana muttered quietly enough where only Marinette and Alya could hear, "Oh sure. The moment the model is mentioned, she's on the side of truth, but everyone else is free game…" Alya frowned, but nodded. It was true with how the bluenette was acting.

The room burst into arguments, while Marinette winced as her father admonished her for creating such a situation. But then the same blue akuma Adrien saw entered the room, robotically asking, "Where is the mayor?"

"Dad?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock. Her father was dressed up like some robot! What on earth was he doing?

"Oh dear" Lana muttered, slowly backing out of the room while everyone was distracted, grabbing her napping kwami from her bag (that was also a reason why she refused to let someone search her things). She winced at the sound of her mother's harpy screech, which came from the Principal's office. That woman had some vocals on her.

Mafdet yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Who let Osiris out of his cage?"

"Not even going to bother asking what you're saying. Mafdet, let's race!" In a flash of yellow and black, Lana was soon replaced with her superhero persona.

In the Principal's Office, the three adults inside were trying to resolve the issue. By which your wonderful author means is that the Mayor was yelling at the befuddled Principal and Maria was yelling at the Mayor. "If you don't find my daughter's bracelet, I'll cut off all the city's funding for this school!"

"Yeah, just keep your fat mouth open! Paris is just gonna eat this all up!" Maria snapped, recording the whole debacle to post onto the internet. Yep, this was gonna go viral. And when it does, she had no doubt he'd be kicked out by popular demand. And she'd laugh in his face for it too. That'd be fun!

Just then, the door blew off it's hinges as Rogercop entered the room, searching for his target. Mayor straighten from his startled posture and fixed his tie, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before you come in?"

Maria couldn't hold back her retort, "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to be a good parent?"

"Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power."

"Ha ha!" Maria cheered, as the Mayor gasped and rebuked the akuma.

"Look who's talking!" Rogercop ignored him and aimed his arm at the Mayor, only for a red and black yo-yo to spin onto him, keeping the akuma from his job.

"Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrongs. Your services are no longer required" Rogercop informed, shooting towards the heroine, who quickly back-sprung away from the danger.

"I can't let you go around accusing everyone of every little wrongdoing!" Ladybug stated fiercely as Cheetara appeared beside her.

The feline gained a thoughtful expression and shrugged, "To be fair, the Mayor kinda deserves the accusation."

"That's not the point!"

Maria squealed happily, as she bounced on her toes, "Even Ladybug and Cheetara agree with me!"

Rogercop seemed to ignore their little banter and relentlessly began shooting at the heroines. The two females quickly began dodging each shot, Cheetara speeding up the wall and onto the roof and Ladybug hiding behind a corner, both away from the akuma's sight. Meanwhile, a certain blonde diva (who was not Cheetara) made her way to Rogercop and demanded he help her, but he simply flew after the retreating Mayor.

Right as he began to take aim, Cat Noir sprung down and landed on his arm, forcing the akuma to miss his target. Ladybug and Cheetara quickly went to their partner's aid, with the red and black heroine trying to get through to his head. "Listen! You're Sabrina's father and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an _evil_ cop out of you!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right" Cheetara agreed, filing her nails, "Sabrina looks up to you so much, and my….friend, likes how you aren't corrupt, along with many of Paris. You're our chief of police, we all count on you to do the right thing. And, quite frankly, you aren't really doing that right now."

Rogercop gained a distant look in his eye, as though the words truly had an affect on his mind, but Hawk Moth quickly intervened. "Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris." He shot at Ladybug, who dodged and leapt forward, latching onto his arm. But the akuma simply swung her into the air. Cheetara squeaked in slight fear and quickly raced to hide behind Cat. "The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer." A car pulled up behind him, obviously his own, and he began to enter it, but none other than Chloe showed up once more.

"I've got a _serious_ problem!"

"Come with me and we'll talk about it."

"Ok!"

Cheetara face palmed, "How much of a moron could she possibly be?"

"Chloe, no!" Cat cried, seeing the young girl drive off with the akuma. Why did she have to be so self-centered as to be blind to the problem at hand?! He grabbed Cheetara's hand and ran towards the carc, the two jumping onto the back, "Come on!"

Rogercop spotted them in his mirror and began to drive the car into the air, speeding away as the duo tried to keep their grips. Cheetara dug her claws into the metal, both wincing at the small screech that echoed in their ears. So that's what nails on a chalkboard sounded like.

Ladybug zipped onto the car beside them with her yo-yo, "I bet you missed me."

"Not really." Was Cheetara's blunt reply, making the other two sweatdrop. However, they were all distract when the car began to spin, the trio holding on with all their might as to not fall off and plunge to their deaths.

"Kitty!" Cheetara squealed in horror, snapping her whip after the poor Cat who lost his grip and catching his leg. Ladybug made quick work to help her pull the male back to 'safety'...it was at least safer than the free-fall he was taking before.

"Thanks for the save Kitten!"

Inside the car, Chloe was oblivious to everything that had nothing to do with her missing bracelet (regardless that this all started with that little fact), and continued to tell the akumatized officer that Marinette and Lana had to be arrested for stealing it. But Rogercop ignored her in favor of exiting the now auto-piloted car to fight off the three on the roof.

Cat smirked up at the akuma, "Did I ever thank you for the lift?" He whipped out his staff and began to beat onto Rogercop, swapping with Ladybug when he was pushed back.

Cheetara snapped her whip onto Rogercop's legs, but he jumped and force the car into a series of spins, while the trio raced along the sides to avoid falling off. Until Rogercop held out his arms and slammed into the three, stunning Ladybug and Cat, but knocking Cheetara off. She screamed as she began her own fall of doom and quickly tried to grab Cat's outstretched hand with her whip, but missing as she continued to fall.

Both Cat and Ladybug were grabbed by Rogercop as they stared at the ground in horror. There was no way Cheetara, for all her strengths, could survive that fall if she landed onto the pavement, or even one of the roofs. Their, albeit vain, partner was more than likely critically injured if not dead. And it was a thought neither enjoyed.

"What have you done?" Cat growled at the apathetic akuma, the pupils of his green eyes narrowing in anger. How dare he? How dare this akuma harm _his_ partner! Cat snarled as Ladybug fought against Rogercop's grip while the akuma dragged them onto the car and held them down as Hawk Moth demanded he take their miraculous'. Cat, however, used his quick wit to shove his staff into the car's gas pipe, effectively bursting and jolting the car, flinging the duo of heroes off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Cheetara growled to herself as she withheld criss-crossed legs as she free fell to her death, "Well so much for that fight." She snorted and kept a sharp eye for something to save her, which came in the sight of a telephone pole. She swung her whip down and locked it onto the pole, allowing her to break the fall. Though it didn't stop her from slamming into the pole. She whined and raced to a window, quickly reassuring herself that her nose didn't break.

She blinked and tilted her head curiously at the sight of two dots making their way towards her. One dot zipped away, but the other continued, the distance becoming smaller and smaller as she realized it was Cat. So, Cheetara maneuvered her whip around a lamp and catching the hero right before her could hit the ground. She smirked and pulled her whip so he would face her like Spiderman. What she wouldn't give to share a Spiderman kiss with him!

Cat was so glad she wasn't dead as he feared the worst. But even more so, he was so glad that _he_ wasn't dead! "I am head over heels to see _you_ Kitten!" Cheetara giggled and gave the surprised Cat a kiss on the cheek, making him blush lightly, before she released him from her grip.

"You owe me one" Cheetara stated with a wink, "You can pay me back later~."

Cat smirked flirtatiously as always, "Sure thing Kitten. But I'll take the credit for that." He gestured to Rogercop's smoking car in the sky. Ladybug landed beside the flirting duo and rolled her eyes, before cutting in.

"Enough of that, both of you. We've gotta catch him before he reaches the Mayor!"

"Why not beat him there? I mean, it's the Mayor. Either he'll be at his mansion, or City Hall" Cheetara shrugged.

 _~Skippy!~_

The trio of heroes landed in front of City Hall just as Mayor stated he was giving up his power to Rogercop, who went on to declare the heroes as criminals. Cheetara glanced around. Figures they'd be surrounded by officers when that was proclaimed, "Well sh-"

"Language!" Ladybug snapped at Cheetara, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"I was gonna say 'shoot'! What are you, my mother?"

"Not the time!" Cat intervened, hitting away on officer. Cheetara simply sped off, while Cat leapt onto the roofs and Ladybug swung away.

Unfortunately, it didn't let up as the three hid away till night fall. Cheetara peaked at City Hall from their hiding spot across the street. Really, they never bothered checking that roof for some reason. City Hall was surrounded by officers and helicopters.

"So now we're the nation's most wanted felons?" Cat huffed.

Cheetara sneered, "And after everything we do to help them all the freakin' time!"

"We need a plan" Ladybug stated.

"No duh!"

Ladybug snapped her fingers as idea struck, "I got it!" And so, she declared the two felines to be the diversion. Cheetara pouted a bit until Cat gave her the brilliant idea of how to go about it. In which case she became rather excited about it. The two of the stood on different rooftops, allowing the search copters to easily spot them. Once seen, the two of them leapt down before the on guard officers.

"Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance!" Cat proclaimed.

"And what a wonderful spotlight we have~!"

Cat gave the spotted feline a bow, holding his hand out to her, "May I have this dance Kitten?"

"But of course!" Cheetara grinned, placing her own clawed hand into his gentle ones. Before Cat spun her into a low dip, as she gave a high kick to the face of one officer. Their literal dance of danger swooped in and out of the onslaught of police, as Cat and Cheetara used each move as an attack. Soon enough, each officer was landed in a pile of unconscious bodies, as the two felines ended their dance in a final dip. Cheetara grinned, her eyes sparkling as she took deep breathes to calm her heart after the rather intense dance between them. Cat smirked and flirtingly wiggled his eyebrows, making Cheetara laugh and playfully hit his shoulder as he pulled her to her feet.

The two wasted no time in racing towards the building to help stop Rogercop. The two leapt into the room where the akuma was trying, and failing, to shoot Ladybug, distracting him. He used his power to force Chloe and her father to attack the team, but they were easily thrown out of the room. The trio hid behind a table, away from the mindless shots Rogercop was taking at them, something Hawk Moth yelled at him for.

"The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!" Ladybug stated.

"How?" Cat questioned, before Rogercop jumped into the table, forcing the three to flee once more.

"You mind speeding up?" Cheetara snapped at the other heroine. It'd be just _great_ if she stopped taking her sweet ole time!

Ladybug glanced around the room, her magic pointing out another oven mitt and a belt, which she quickly grabbed, "Alright. I have an idea. But I still need something like, a ring." The three dodged the hand Rogercop slammed through the wood, as inspiration struck Cat. Cheetara and Ladybug raced behind a steel cupboard and Cat under a desk. The male quickly took out the bracelet Plagg had taken and discreetly rolled it away from him. "Where am I going to get a ring from?!"

Cheetara's keen eyes easily spotting the glinting jewelry and nudged the heroine, "Could that work?" The two both recognized it as Chloe's missing bracelet, Ladybug's mind going to the fact that it could help out _both_ of her personas.

"I need you guys to fend off Rogercop as long as you can" Ladybug ordered as she snatched up the bracelet with her yo-yo. Cat went on to activate his Cataclysm and used it to rot the floor beneath Rogercop. The only downside was he got caught in some handcuffs, trapping him. But the akuma more so as Rogercop became stuck between floors. Cheetara raced over to Cat and began to try and break him free.

Hoping to help with the tension of the fight, Cheetara gave Cat a flirty smirk as she tried to free him, "So. Handcuffs. Kinky, don't you think?"

"I think you'd look better in them" He easily replied with his own smirk, hiding away the blush threatening to rise onto his cheeks.

As Rogercop tried to free himself, Ladybug hurried in and used her makeshift handcuffs to lock Rogercop, before taking his whistle and crushing it under her foot. As always, she caught the akuma in her yoyo and turned it back into its pure form, before using her creation magic to fix all that had been done by the evil akuma.

"Pound it!" The three proclaimed happily.

"Or as Rogercop would say, 'Justice prevailed in the streets of Paris'." Cheetara snickered as Cat mocked the akuma. Until his ring beeped, signaling his near end of power, "I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and you wouldn't be able to resist me~."

"Too late" Cheetara purred with a wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes and internally pondered on when exactly they would get together as Cat ran off.

Ladybug glanced at Chloe's bag and smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by Cheetara, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah."

Soon, Mayor and his daughter came back into the room, both glad the fight was over, and Roger handed Chloe her bag, where she happily found her bracelet inside. "Roger! You found the bracelet?"

"Actually, it had been in Chloe's bag all along. Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it."

"Well Roger I _do_ apologize for being so accusatory and firing you for no good reason."

"I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you Mr Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on" Ladybug urged happily.

"Of course Ladybug! You're absolutely right! And actually, it's _lieutenant_ Roger now."

"Thank you Mr Mayor!" Roger expressed his gratitude eagerly. He got a promotion! Wait til Sabrina heard about it! "I'm proud to be on the force! And I vow to uphold my firm belief that everyone is innocent until proven guilty!"

"Very good! A valuable lesson learned!" Ladybug, noting her earring was beeping, sneakily began to back out if the room. " _Right_ Chloe?"

Said blonde huffed, "Yes Daddy."

Cheetara raised an eyebrow, "As nice as this all is, no offense, but I don't think Madame Maria is going to forgive and forget so easily." And that shot an arrow right through the Mayor's head...


	7. Horrificator

**Awsmpup: Sup everyone! I'm back~! Guess what?! I found out that Netflix is gonna have the whole of season 1 on Valentine's Day! I can't freakin' wait! I already have plans to go on a binge watch when it comes! Now, on a different note, I have gotten a few people asking, so I'm going to elaborate this story. Basically, I freaking love Adrinette/Ladrien/Ladynoir/whatever-other-ship-name-you-have-for-them, in fact I'm currently going on a binge for fanfiction about them (my phone's filled up with stories I'm going to read). However, I also love creating OC's and seeing where I can take the story for myself. And, as I'm a hopeless romantic, I always end up pairing them with my favorite men. And as I absolutely adore Adrien, this is an Adrien/OC story. Sorry for anybody hoping for something else. But I'm also pairing Adrien with my OC because I wanted to try out another favorite pairing of mine which includes Marinette, but who she ends up with is a surprise…..Unless you can tell from the any of the chapters if I end up giving hints to it. So, yeah. I apologize for upsetting anyone, and I understand if you no longer wish to read it. Just don't rant about how angry or whatever, as I use flames to roast marshmellows ;p. If you're still here, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, reviews are life!**

 _ **Horrificator**_

"Boom mic!" Lana called out from her position on a desk. Nino groaned and yelled cut. He was trying to get his movie done before the deadline, but mistakes kept being made over and over again. But, who ever said directing was easy?

"Take it from the top! And _please_ try to keep the mic out of the frame!" Nino exclaimed, "Action!"

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!" Adrien recited his lines with ease. As a model, he often made cameo appearances in shows, so it kinda came with the job. But Mylene was very shy, and stuttered often when they were filming. He and the others (except Chloe of course) tried to make her feel better, but they seemed to have no effect.

"You are suggesting we run Officer Jones, after it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog Sniffles?! Never! I won't run! I will no, longer fear it. I'm face it, then I'll-AHH!" Mylene cut off her line at the sight of her boyfriend in the 'convincing' monster costume, and raced under the desk in fear.

" _Cut_!" Nino shouted, "Mylene, that's like the tenth take! And we're only on the first scene!"

"Fourteenth actually" Alix cut in as Julenka fixed Adrien's makeup, "But who's counting?"

Nino just groaned. Lana laughed as she swung her legs, "Oh, calm down Nino! Mylene can't help it if she's scared! After all, Marinette made the costume! Of course it's scary!" Said blunette gave her an annoyed glance, "That's a compliment!"

"I'm, sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise!"

"You're playing a hero from the special forces! You're not supposed to get all freaked out!"

"Hey! People on Special Forces are still human! They can be scared! Who are you to tell whether they can or can't be!" Lana snapped.

"Shut up and go back to prop making!"

"Meanie~! Adrien~! Tell him to stop being so mean~!" The blonde just rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"It's just me in a big ole mask Mylene. Nothing to be scared of" Ivan assured her.

"If you ask me he doesn't even need a mask!" Chloe retorted cruelly, laughing with Sabrina.

"Why are you here again?" Lana snapped in annoyance. All the blonde had been doing was making fun of everyone, except Adrien, and criticizing Nino's film.

Nino told Ivan to keep the mask on, making Mylene freak again, until she began singing to herself. It always helped her, ever since her mom sang it to her when she was little. And then she bumped into Adrien and yelled in fear again.

Chloe stood and smirked, "And the award for best pathetic scaredy cat afraid of it's own shadow goes to, Mylene!" Until Lana jumped onto her back, making the snob scream and shriek in fear, "Getitoff! Getitoff!" Lana hopped off of Chloe's back and laughed alongside most of the room.

"I'm afraid there needed to be a recount! The previously stated award goes to none other than Chloe Bourgeois!" The sobby blonde let out an angry shriek as she glared at the uncaring Lana.

And then poor Mylene ran off in tears, saddened and embarrassed by Chloe's cruel words. Ivan quickly ran after his girlfriend, while Lana growled at Chloe.

"Epic Chloe! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?!"

"Who needs her anyway! She was totally lame!"

Ivan had entered the room just as Chloe stated that, and it just made him so angry. He had tried telling the poor girl to just ignore Chloe, but she ran off, even after he gave her his lucky pin. "You're lame! Mylene is busy crying her eyes out in the bathroom thanks to you!"

"Everyone, chill out!" Marinette called out, before hushedly speaking with Ivan, while Lana and Nino discussed what to do. "I'm the producer! I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we finish this film on time!"

"The deadline is tomorrow at noon. Precisely twentysix hours, fifteen minutes and fourteen-thirteen seconds from now" Max cut in.

Marinette sent him an annoyed glance. Not helping her nerves at all… " _Thank you_ Max. And we still have editing, post sounds, soundtrack-"

"And who's going to take Mylene's part?" Adrien asked. As horrible as it was that she was crying because of Chloe, they still needed the female lead.

"Um, me of course!" Chloe cut in vainly. Why _wouldn't_ she be the female lead alongside her perfect Adrien? She should've been the one chosen in the first place.

"You haven't even read the script!" Alya snapped.

"Of course I have! The first scene anyway!"she stated, sauntering to the front desk and leaning towards Adrien with flirty eyes, "I can even tell that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones." That was said much to Marinette's horror. Though Lana and Alya found it funny that she was literally frozen in her shock.

Until she snapped out of it and glared at Alya with betrayal, "You wrote that?!"

"Hold up!" Alya huffed, pushing the chinese girl away, "I didn't write that!"

"Uh," they all snapped to look at the sheepish Nino, "I wrote it. It was just a little tweek. You know, to move the story forward…"

"What?! You edited _my_ script?! Without even telling me?! That's _low_!"

"What a minute! You mean _our_ script!" It was _his_ movie after all! It was for _him_! He had all the right to edit in that tiny piece!

Adrien pursed his lips in annoyance. They weren't getting _anywhere_. And he was supposed to have a tutor lesson with Lana, but they were convinced to help Nino out and rescheduled. He could've been teaching her about Homer's Odyssey by now!

"Juice?" He happily thanked Rose for the offer and was about to drink, but was pushed by Chloe's over-the-top motions as she whined about continuing. And then she stole his drink for herself...Why had they been friends before?

Max went on to state they had a time limit from the Principal to use the school for the film, meaning they had better get a move on before they couldn't do it anymore.

Marinette snatched Alya away from her glaring match with Nino, "Adrien and Chloe kissing _cannot_ happen! No, way!"

"Look Chloe, it doesn't matter, because you aren't going to play the lead" Lana shoved her off the desk and replaced her.

"Oh yeah? And who will?!"

"Me" Lana flipped her hair. That sent Marinette into another jolt of horror. Yes Lana said she'd give up on Adrien, but she still didn't want her to _kiss_ him! _Especially_ because she had liked him!

" _What?!_ " Shrieked both girls.

"Nino casted me as Mylene's understudy if anything happened" Lana shrugged.

Everyone looked over at Nino, who also shrugged. "She's a good actress. Plus, I think she and Adrien have better chemistry, considering they're practically best buds." That brought many head nods from their classmates. Except the angered Chloe and the horrified Marinette.

" _I_ should be Agent Smith! Not her!" Chloe shrieked. Only for Lana to come over and slowly push her out the door.

"Yes yes. Thank you for your input. Bye!" And with that, she slammed the door shut, clapping her hands together happily, "Now then! I believe we have a movie to finish!" And then Marinette dragged her to a corner.

"What gives?! How could you do this to me?!"

"Uh...do what?" Lana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Kiss Adrien! _I'm_ supposed to be his first kiss! You said you would give up on him!" This totally went against her promise!

Lana huffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, cut it out. It's just a movie. We're _acting._ Better me than Chloe right?"

" _No!_ Not better! How do I know this isn't some plot to steal him from me!"

Lana gaped at her. Did she just imply that she would go back on her word? Oh _heck_ no! "I can't believe you! I thought we were over this! How could you think so low of me?!" The blonde huffed and stormed back to the front, ignoring the curious and confused classmates as she demanded they begin filming, while Marinette sulked.

Alya asked Kim and Max to go find Mylene while they began once more.

"Ready to roll? Camera!"

"Horrificator, take sixteen" Juleka said, snapping the director's board.

"Action!"

"I'm not scared of that monster, Officer Jones!" Lana stated passionately. What can she say, when she got into something, she gave it her all. Even if it wasn't drawing or painting. As per script, the two blondes slowly leaned towards one another. But before their lips could meet, none other than Chloe burst into the room with Sabrina. The orange haired girl had left the room in secret and led Chloe to the unlocked door.

" _Cut_!"

Nino groaned and snapped, "Only I can say cut! And didn't we lock you out?!"

"Sabrina came and found me, before kindly informing me that this door was open for the taking! Now I _demand_ that you make me Agent Smith!"

"I thought we went over this already? It's not gonna happen!" Lana exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my _Daddy_ is one of the judges!"

"Your _daddy_ is in the middle of court cases thanks to my mom's wonderful videos of him exploding and abusing his power because of you! I doubt you're his favorite person right now!"

The two girls immediately burst into shouts and yelling at one another. But, everyone froze as a scream echoed even over the females' fight. Adrien glanced around in confusion, "Did you guys hear that?"

Another scream filled the air, making all feel on edge. Marinette raced to the window and glanced around warily, "We better check this out." With that, everyone but Rose ran into the courtyard in search of the source of screams.

"Uh, do I even want to know what that is?" Lana asked, sneering in disgust at the pink goo on the ground. Marinette picked up the armband on the ground.

"That's Kim's" Adrien stated, recognizing it. Does that mean Kim was in trouble? If so, he better find a way to sneak away and transform.

That sent a few of them, including Nathanael, into a bit of hysterics, "They vanished!"

" _Or_ they're playing a sick joke on us" Alya suggested, crossing her arms. It was probably they're payback for forcing them to leave and find Mylene. It would be just like Kim to do that.

"We should at least go to the Principal and tell him what's going on" Marinette suggested, trying to calm everyone down. She glanced out the side of her eye and gave Nino a stern look, "Nino! Stop filming this!"

"Not a chance! This is just getting good!" The partyman spotted Adrien trying to sneak away, oblivious to the fact that Marinette discreetly left. "Dude! Adrien! Where you going?"

The mode jolted at being caught, but quickly played it off, "I left Officer Jones' jacket back in the room. I should probably wear in all of the scenes!"

As all the students raced to the Principal's Office, Lana secretly used her stealth (whatever little amount of it she has), to sneak off without the others noticing. Once alone, she opened her bag and Mafdet floated out, pouting. Lana huffed and rolled her eyes, "What's wrong now?"

"That mess back there is what! This akuma is going to ruin my fur with it's disgusting goo, I just know it!"

"Get over it. Mafdet, let's race!" Lana simply ignored the kwami's whine of despair.

' _Hey moron,'_

Cheetara gave a small growl at the jab, "What?"

' _Don't you think your friends will be a bit suspicious that you've suddenly disappeared?'_

…..Dangit….

Lana bit her lip in thought, before zipping to the courtyard and gathering some of the goo, much to both her and Mafdet's disgust, and racing back to where she had transformed. Spreading it around the area, Cheetara breathed in deeply, before letting out a shrill scream that echoed through the school, before making her quick exit to somewhere on the opposite side of the building.

Everyone, which included Ladybug and Cat Noir, were discussing on their next plan of action, when all of a sudden an ear-piercing scream shocked all of them to their bones (Lana had great vocals. Taken from her mother of course (see to previous chapter)). Cat felt as though his heart froze as he recognized whom the scream belonged to. The entire group raced towards the sound of the scream and entered upon the sight of Lana's art bag surrounded by the same pink goo from the courtyard.

"Oh no! Lana!" Alya gasped, quickly gathering up her friend's beloved bag of supplies and drawings. Something horrible must've happened to her as well! Lana would _never_ leave her 'precious', as she called it, behind!

"The monster must've gotten her!" Nathanael exclaimed. Honestly, what else _but_ a monster could trap the whole school building in that indestructible goo? And now it got Lana! She was practically his best art buddy! And now she had been kidnapped just like his crush!

"We have no choice but to look for the monster to stop all of this" Ladybug frowned. Yes she faked her own kidnapping, but this was Lana! She was upset with her for taking up the role to kiss Adrien, but they were still friends! She didn't want anything _bad_ to happen to her!...Ok maybe a little but that was just jealous rage at seeing her crush almost kiss her friend. The logical and reasonable side of her knew differently.

"How many does that make now?" Cat questioned weakly.

"Kim, Max, Marinette, and now Lana! All four are gone!" Alya cried. Her two friends were trapped somewhere, and that's only counting if they're even still alive! Who knows what the monster is doing with them!

"Four kids missing, eleven remaining, and one monster. Who will go next? What happened to the missing kids? Tune in for part two of 'Trapped! Monster Hunters!'"

The whole group jumped at the sudden voice and spun to face the door, where a smirking Cheetara leaned against the doorway. Nino was over the moon about having _another_ famous hero in his movie. "No way! This is totally epic! I have the whole superteam in my movie!"

Cheetara flipped her hair and tilted her head, "This is my good side. Get all the shots you need!"

Ladybug groaned and facepalmed as Cat snickered, before dragging the whining Cheetara away with everyone following, "Not the time!" Together, they all tracked the monster via goo trail, and no one noticed Chloe and Sabrina going off on their own because the blonde believed they could hide and survive while the others get caught. Ok, so Cheetara saw them, but given that she kinda hates Chloe with her very being, she let her go off to get eaten by the monster. What? She certainly won't feel bad about it!

The group then stumbled upon the shoe Adrien left back before transforming, and Ladybug examined it.

"That's Adrien's shoe!" Aw great! Now his best bud's been kidnapped by the monster.

"Weird. There's no strange goo around it" the red and black heroine observed.

"Yes there is" Nathanael stated, fingerer the pink goop on the desk. Before he was suddenly snatched up by a purple tail, dragging him screaming under the desk. Immediately the three heroes prepared to fight and protect the frightened teenagers as the desk went flying, revealing a real version of Nino's monster costume.

"Everybody run!" Ladybug instructed. They were better off out of the way of harm while they took care of it. They ran out screaming in fear. Except for Julenka, the resident gothic-punk, who found the whole ordeal 'awesome'. Whereas the monster grew larger when the other teens ran away, it then shrunk as Julenka faced it heads on with awe.

The monster hacked a bit and Cheetara sped over, dragging Julenka out of the room right before the monster vomited out it's goo. Cat distracted the monster, ignoring the fact that Nino was filming his every move until Ladybug dragged him out as well.

"We have to hurry and find that akuma!"

"I don't see it anywhere!"

" _Help!_ " Nathanael cried as he was swung around in the monster's tail. The monster looked over to where the other kids were hiding, and they all cried out, shrinking away from it. The monster simply grew and it was then a certain blonde heroine realized it's power.

"The thing is using fear to grow!"

Ladybug swung her yoyo in a circle while the two felines ran off, protecting her from the goo that was spat at her, as she faced forward and trapped the monster's arm. Cat jumped in to hit it, only to be blasted back and trapped with goo. The monster also used its superior strength to throw Ladybug into the basketball hoop and trap her with goo. As the two struggled, Ladybug noticed the other feline hiding in a classroom, "Cheetara! Get out here and fight!"

"No thanks! I'm good in here! You know, where my hair and skin is protected from the icky goo!"

Ladybug growled to herself in annoyance. She chose the _worst_ times to be self-centered! The monster grew once more, powered by the fear of the teens (including Cheetara's fear of becoming dirty and sticky). Though Cheetara did take interested notice that the monster had a chance to grab Ivan, but after a moment of just looking at him, it licked him instead before grabbing Alix.

"Fear makes it grow stronger! By defeating fear, we defeat _it_!" Ladybug said.

"Good luck with that!" Cheetara called out from her safety spot.

"Cheetara! Stop hiding and come help us out of the goo!" Cat pleaded. He loved her and all, but this was a bit much! Uh, well, by love he meant that he _cared_ for her! Or, well, he _loved_ her, but he loves _all_ his friends! And...yeah…

"Ugh. Fine. But only for you Cat!" Cheetara zipped out of the room and raked her claws into the hard goop sticking the male onto the railings. He landed on his feet (of course), before throwing his staff and breaking the hold on Ladybug. "Now, I don't know if you know this, but the monster totally skipped over Ivan. Well, it licked him, and _then_ skipped over him."

Ladybug let out a gasp of realization, "The monster! I think it's Mylene!"

"Well, there _are_ a couple. It's rather cute. I totally ship them" Cheetara shrugged.

"Where's Chloe and Sabrina?" Rose pondered.

"They went off by themselves" Cheetara happily answered.

Ladybug facepalmed while Cat sighed in exasperation, "And you didn't stop them _because_?"

The female feline shrugged, "Didn't feel like it. Besides, not like she'd listen to instructions in the first place."

Unfortunately, mostly depending on how you looked at it, she had a point, as the remaining teens nodded in agreement. And then another scream was heard.

They all hurried to the room, where Cat broke down the barricaded door, "We're too late!"

"But we can track the monster!" Ladybug acknowledged, before they all ran after the trail. Soon it led them to the basement, where the boiler and pipes were maintained by the janitor.

"Well this isn't weird at all…" Cheetara muttered as she poked one if the piles of goop.

"Anybody in here?!" Ladybug called out. The blob Cheetara had been poking moved and she jumped in surprise.

"Ladybug! It's me! Chloe Bourgeois!"

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!"

"Well hurry it up already!" Chloe snapped. Before Cheetara gave the blob a swift kick, making Chloe yelp.

"Is everyone here?!" Ladybug was responded by many muffled agreements from the kidnapped victims stuffed in goo blobs. "Adrien?!"

Cat stiffened and quickly hid behind a blob, unnoticed as he called out as his normal persona. "Yeah! I'm fine!" He jumped out and quickly glanced around in search of his friend, "Lana?!"

"I'm cool! Just get me out of here!" Lana quickly muffled herself in the shadows.

"We've got everyone" Ladybug assured, as she and the other two heroes tried to break the hardened cocoons. "They won't budge! Just try and calm down! We'll find a way to get you out of there!" The akuma, hidden in the rafters, spat out it's goop, blocking the exit so none could escape, before it leapt down in front of Ladybug. "Ok, now this is getting scary."

Cat distracted it by throwing a ball of goo at the akuma, allowing Ladybug to activate her Lucky Charm, revealing guitar strings, much to her annoyance. Yes her Lucky Charm always works in the end, but couldn't it give her things that were a bit more obvious?! What was she supposed to do with guitar strings?! Play music?!

…..Oh wait!

Ladybug swung her yoyo towards a cart of pots and other miscellaneous, before shooting it towards the teens and Cheetara, who was half hiding from the messy sticky goo and half protecting the remaining teens. Cat Noir used his Cataclysm to rust the metal poles above the akuma, trapping it in his makeshift cage.

"Ok, so now, we're gonna be a band!" Ladybug announced, once she handed out the items to the teens and created her own guitar with the strings and a broom. "Cat, you play drums!"

"What about me?!" Cheetara whined, being the only one without something. Cat was using the leftover items to build his drum set, the hogger.

"You play lead vocals" Ladybug stated. It was really the only thing she could think of that wouldn't make Cheetara whine and complain about not having a more important role. She loved her female partner, but she got on her nerves sometimes. Ok, most of the time. "Everyone know Smelly Wolf?"

"Really?" Cheetara huffed, "I finally get to have a great role in catching an akuma, and I have to sing _that_?! Let's play Au Clair De La Lune!"

"No." Cheetara was immediately shot down, making her pout, but Ladybug ignored her, "Alright! One, two, three, four!"

" _Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in a stinky hut. Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your….Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool. Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you're just a silly…"_

"I can't believe that actually worked" Cheetara muttered to Cat as he finished off his improv drum solo. As they played, slowly, the akuma began to shrink to the size of a small dog. Noticing the fact that it was surrounded by much larger enemies, the akuma became frightened and went for the one thing it trusted to comfort it. Ivan.

"That's the button I gave Mylene" he pointed out. Ladybug was happy to find out that she was right as she took the button and crushed between her fingers. She immediately caught the akuma with her yoyo, purifying the butterfly and fixing the mess it's evil-self created.

The trio ended with their traditional fist bump. Of course, Ladybug groaned at the fact that Nino filmed it and the couple.

 _~Skippy!~_

The group of teens, consisting of Adrien, Lana, Marinette, and Alya, listened to Nino complain about how they didn't qualify for the contest. "He said the monster was completely unbelievable!"

"Don't worry bud! This is how all good directors start out!" Adrien assured, trying to cheer up his friend. Lana jumped on Nino's back as she grinned at the others.

"I say we all go out and get some ice cream! After all, who cares what the mayor thinks! We did an awesome job with that movie, and we deserve to congratulate ourselves!"

"I could go for some ice cream" Alya nodded.

"Onward my noble steed!" Lana lightly kicked against Nino's sides as she hung on his back, the others laughing as the party teen simply shoved her off of him. Lana pouted, but quickly grinned as she jumped onto Adrien instead, "Nino is a meanie, but you would never be as cruel as to push me off your back! So, giddyup!"

Adrien sighed in exasperation, but fondly rolled his eyes as Alya and Nino laughed. Marinette however, seemed to be feeling rather awkward about the situation.

Lana noticed this however, and slid off of the model's back, "I decided to have mercy on you, so you better enjoy it!"

Only she was soon replaced by a heavier male, "She may be feeling merciful, but I sure ain't! Come on dude!"

"Nino!" The two guys and Alya laughed, moving on, while the last two trailed slowly behind.

"So…" Lana started awkwardly. What was she supposed to say?! 'You don't have to worry because I'm now crushing on a certain neko hero'? Yeah, not gonna happen. Marinette would just ask more questions on how it even happened and who knows what might slip out.

The half-parisian girl bit her lip and stared at the ground, "Do you really not like him anymore?"

"Yeah. I mean no! I mean-" Lana hit her cheek to stop the stutter, "I mean yes! I don't like him like that anymore!" Marinette looked rather unsure, so Lana sighed and went with a half-truth, "The thing is, I kinda like someone else now."

"Really?" Marinette asked, looking half disbelieving and half excited.

"Yeah. He's a rather cool guy and we've been friends for a while now. You wouldn't know him. He's my, penpal."

"I didn't know you have a penpal."

"I didn't see a point in telling anyone."

Marinette pondered over the new information. Lana didn't look like she was lying (she was a really bad liar), and Marinette kinda wanted to believe her. If it was the truth, then she didn't have to worry about the blonde having hidden motives with her and Adrien's friendship! And, when they were older, Lana and this guy could get married, have five kids all named after cats and live happily ever after with their pet chinchilla named Lu-Lu! And their kids would be best friends with her and Adrien's three kids, and Lu-Lu could play with their hamster! It was perfect!

"That's awesome Lana!" Marinette squealed, squishing her friend in a hug. Alya, noting the two had stopped a while away, backtracked and stumbled upon this scene. She smiled fondly. Fights or not, those two would always be friends, just like she would always be their friend too!

"Are you guys coming or not?!" The other two girls grinned over at the blogger and raced after their friends.


	8. Pantomime For A Daughter The Mime

**Awsmpup: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I hope everyone has a wonderful day and spend it with the people they love! Hopefully all you fantastic readers have better lives than I do as I for one shall be spending my Valentine's Day with my lovely 2D guys *cough*MyCandyLove*cough*. I'm so freakin' happy because Netflix finally has the first season of Miraculous! YAY! Anyway, title wise, I couldn't decide which one I liked better, so, oh well. You guys know what it is so, yeah. Anyway, this one is admittedly shorter, because Lana goes a different path than her akuma fighting partners. You'll see ;p.**

 **On a side note (sorry, this is the longest AN I'll have. Probably), I would like it if people would go vote on my profile. I have a poll going on for my Kuroshitsuji fanfic that I'm working on (I was writing it so much I forgot to update last week...Sorry…). The story is an SI!Lizzie (don't get me wrong, I absolutely** _ **adore**_ **her, but….I like Ciel a lot more and I work better with OCs. Plus I've only seen like, one of these, and I wanted to add to that...population of one), with a Demon!Paula (cause I think that makes thing more interesting ;p), and it places Lizzie into the entire series for the most part. It will be my own personal combination of the Manga and Anime actually. I've planned things out so both make sense when put together. So yeah, I ask that you guys go vote on my poll.**

 **Back on topic, originally, I was planning for the Valentine's chapter to be posted, well, today, on Valentine's. But, that didn't go too well with this new schedule. With that said, my Valentine's chapter is gonna be later, but I'll probably post it soon. Maybe. Probably not. Sorry. But trust me, that chapter will be worth the wait ;) However, the only problem I have would be that I'm getting to a chapter that I have writer's block for, which is the chapter** _ **before**_ **the Valentine's one. Normally, it'd be easier for me to write it out, however, it's an original chapter, which I tend to have more trouble writing, so I can't tell you guys when I'll get around to posting it, but there are still about, five-ish chapters before then, so hopefully, I'll be able to have inspiration and finish it. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 _ **Pantomime For A Daughter/The Mime**_

"Alright, so what have we learned?"

Lana jolted awake as Adrien spoke, "Huh? Wha?"

Adrien groaned and facepalmed, "You fell asleep again?!"

"I'm sorry...I had a late night" Lana sighed, rubbing her eyes. Late night indeed. It was her turn for the night patrol, and neither Cat nor Ladybug could make it, so she had to do it all on her own. If that wasn't enough, the bank had been robbed, an apartment caught on fire, and she also saved a girl from being mugged. All on her own. What? You didn't think they just fought akuma's did you? They were superheroes! They helped everyone, no matter the circumstance!

"Doing what exactly?" the model frowned. She normally made these excuses for whenever she zoned out or fell asleep during their tutor sessions. Either she was having a really hard time with her current life, or she's just making things up to make him feel better.

Lana froze and began to stutter, "Uh, you know, just stuff! I, uh, well, um, I, I can't tell you exactly…."

That just made Adrien's frown deepen, "Why not?"

"Uh, it's a bit too personal?" Dangit! That came out in the form of a question, didn't it?!

Adrien sighed and gave her an upset glance. What was it? Did she not trust him. They've been friends for almost a year now. You would think she'd open up. Sure, he didn't tell her about being Cat Noir, but that was a safety issue. He didn't want people targetting her if they found out she knew who he was under the mask. And who knows what Hawkmoth would do? Ladybug had been right in telling him and Cheetara to not reveal their identities to anyone. It could cause so many problems and even end up hurting their loved ones. But such was the life of a superhero. "You know, you can tell me anything Lana. I won't judge."

"Look, it's just some things that've been going on for a while now. It's nothing big." Liar liar pants on fire, "Where were we again?"

Adrien was about to continue but Lana's phone beeped. She glanced at it before shutting it off, "What was that?"

"Oh, Alya just sent me a video she took for the Ladyblog. Me and Marinette always get the updates before the public. Can we continue?"

"Yeah. Ok, so Homer-"

"The Simpsons?"

"No, Homer as in the guy who wrote Odyssey.."

"Oddiwhatsy?"

Adrien just sighed in exasperation.

 _~Skippy!~_

"You understand now?"

"...Maybe?"

Adrien pulled at his hair in annoyance. He loved Lana (as a friend!), but her obliviousness and carelessness in learning grated on his nerves! "Ok, how about we just take a break…"

"Sweet!" Lana cheered, pulling out her sketchbook and coloring in her Cat Noir portrait. Just the Natalie entered the room.

"Adrien. It's time to go."

Lana glanced up from her book, "Go where?"

"Me and my dad are going to see that new play" Adrien explained with a wide smile. It would be the first time in a while for him and his dad to spend time together doing something fun and not work. He was looking forward to it.

"So no more Oddisay?!" Lana gasped in excitement.

"Odyssey!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Gesundheit!" Lana replied, quickly packing her bags and racing out of the room, " _Freedom~_!" Adrien slammed his head onto the table and groaned.

 _~Skippy!~_

Lana happily skipped down the sidewalk, watching the video Alya sent her. It was of Ladybug, after they fought off an akuma the day earlier. Of course Alya would be excited about this.

It was then that a trashcan beside her banged and tilted over. Lana jumped and hurriedly looked to see the commotion, spotting Ladybug making her way near her with her yoyo protecting her against an akuma who weirdly resembled a mime.

Lana shouted when her arm suddenly flamed in pain. She clutched it tightly, examining it to see her arm had somehow been cut and was bleeding. Ladybug saw her and quickly leapt in front of her, protecting her from anymore of the mimed arrows. "Come on!" She hurriedly dragged Lana away, using her yoyo to block the attacks.

It was then that a car slammed on it's brakes just as Lana and Ladybug came into their view. "Get out of the car and find a place to hide! I'll cover you! And make sure she gets her arm taken care of!" The window opened and revealed Adrien's stunned face. But there was no time for anything else to be said as Pantomime launched another arrow at them.

The group of people quickly ran away from the car as Ladybug fought the akuma. Unknown to any, both Lana and Adrien diverted from the group to transform. Mafdet flew out from Lana's hair and pursed her muzzle at the cut on her arm, "You really should get that looked at."

"No time. Mafdet, let's race!"

Cheetara arrived just in time to see Pantomime about to trap Ladybug, and quickly intervened, becoming wrapped in the mimed rope herself, "No fair!" She struggled against rope as Ladybug tried to help, but to no avail as Pantomime dragged Cheetara closer as to take her miraculous. However, lucky for her, Cat entered the fight and pushed the akuma away. For some reason, it just ticked him off to see the man so close to Cheetara.

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Kitty!" Cheetara cheered as the rope cut up, licking his cheek in thanks, not noticing his blush either. Ladybug just snickered.

"I've got this!" Cat stated, hoping to distract the bug heroine from laughing at him, before rushing towards Pantomime, ready to hit him with his staff. Unfortunately, Pantomime protected himself with mimed bars. The three heroes quickly tried to break open the bars, but unable to. Cat backed away in order to bust them open with sheer strength, while Cheetara ran off in hopes of finding an opening but to no avail. So she decided to climb the bars instead.

Unfortunately for them, the moment Pantomime acted another mimic, the bars disappeared and she crashed to the ground. Cheetara whined in pain as Cat, who had begun running towards the bars, tumbled over her and the two sprawled out onto the pavement moaning in pain. Ladybug quickly hurried over, "Are you guys ok?!"

"Pain. All I feel is pain…." The two had somehow said in complete sync.

"Anything broken?"

Cat stood and shook off his pain, denying broken bones, but Cheetara whimpered as she stood, clutching her arm, "No. But I think my arm torn open a bit." She winced at the red spot bleeding through her arm sleeve. Her partners both winced as well. The wound looked rather bad. But they had a city to save, so Cheetara simply found a piece of cloth lying by some construction and tied it over her arm to stop the bleeding. Once the akuma was captured, she'd go to the hospital. "Let's go!"

Ladybug and Cat exchanged a look as Cheetara ran off. Neither believed that it was the brightest idea to let their friend fight with her arm in that condition, but they also knew that Cheetara is one of the most stubborn people they knew, and nothing they said would make her change her mind. So, with that thought, the duo hurriedly chased after her, both silently agreeing to keep a close eye on the cheetah heroine.

Cheetara smirked as she ran beside Pantomime's invisible car and leapt over it when he tried to run her over, "Nice try!" Her partners both landed on top of the akuma's car, and tried to keep balance as it tried to both run Cheetara over and shove them off the top.

"He's an actor from the Theater Troupe and he's after that bus!" Ladybug stated, pointing at said bus the akuma had been chasing after. Pantomime glared up at her before exiting the moving car, rolling off as the heroes drove away to prevent injuries. Cheetara paused in her race, unsure of who to go after. On the one hand, the akuma was threatening Paris and they needed to stop him. On the other, Ladybug and Cat probably needed help….On second thought, as much as she hated to admit it, Ladybug probably got it handled. So Cheetara went after Pantomime who drove off on a motorcycle.

Cheetara tried her best to chase him, well, the blood loss was getting to her. Which was probably why her vision was getting a little blurry. The spotted heroine slowed her chase to a halt. She tumbled over to a wall and tried to get her breathing under control. Cheetara tried to shake the headache away, but that only seemed to make it worse.

And now she was at a bypass. She knew she needed to help her partners against the akuma, but, they were right. She was in no condition to fight. She could barely walk straight without tripping over her own feet, something that may not have been unusual if her balance hadn't improved greatly since becoming Cheetara.

Her best bet would be to find someplace to change back into Lana and get to the hospital. Ladybug and Cat should be fine without her with this fight. She'd only hold them back if she tried to fight them.

So, with much trouble, Cheetara ignored the confused glances of the population and stumbled into an alley. There, she collapsed and glowed for a moment. Mafdet shot out of the pendant and worriedly hovered over the injured blond. "Come on. You'll be fine. Just, just wait a moment." With that, Mafdet floated over the dumpster and started banging on it, continuously until she could hear someone coming to check the noise.

And once someone finally did, she quickly flew into Lana's hair, avoiding the small amount of blood that leaked into it. She took the gasp of horror from whoever entered the alley as a good sign…

 _~Skippy!~_

Cat Noir looked around nervously after they finally defeated Pantomime. It was worrisome that Cheetara didn't show up again after she chased after the akuma while he and Ladybug were busy. "Where do you think she could be?"

Ladybug lightly bit her lip, "I don't know. Maybe she decided to sit it out and get her arm fixed?"

Cat sighed as Ladybug tried called Cheetara. However, the dull signal that popped up meant that she was no longer transformed, so they had no way of tracking her. Cat swore to check around the next time she had patrol, just in case.

But until then, there was nothing they could do. While he did agree with Ladybug with keeping their identities a secret, he also disagreed because it meant they couldn't check up on the other when they were back to their normal personas.

Cat and Ladybug parted ways for the night and Adrien decided to just head to the play, hoping to get his mind off of the fact that Cheetara was injured. Though, he couldn't stop the fond chuckle that she might just be whining about how her blood was dirtying her skin (he would later find out that, yes, she did have her own little sulking moment at how the blood got into her hair and stained her skin for a time being).

Adrien smiled when he saw Marinette and Alya sitting to watch the play. At least he wouldn't be alone anymore since his dad flaked out on him. Again. If only Lana was there, then it would just be better. "Glad to see I'm not the only one here. Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure" Alya replied, grinning at Marinette who was frozen solid. But then she frowned and glanced around the seats, "Do you guys see Lana? She said she was going to come too, but I haven't seen her at all today."

"She left my house a little before the whole akuma attack" Adrien stated, trying to see if he could spot the girl as well.

Marinette broke out of stupor and suddenly remembered seeing her friend during the attack, when she was Ladybug, "I think I saw her with Ladybug earlier, but I don't know." Well now she was worried. Lana had been hurt when she saw her, and she told the group to make sure she got help. But then, wouldn't Adrien know where she was? Then again, Lana probably separated from them for whatever reason. She most likely denied her arm being that bad and left for home. "I'll try calling her mom."

Adrien was worried as well, because Lana _had_ been hurt. But when he met up with Natalie and his bodyguard again, they said she disappeared.

But while Marinette was typing Maria's number, her phone began ringing, with none other than Maria calling her, "Hello?" Alya and Adrien watched as Marinette's face began to turn pale, "Wait, what? What do you mean she's in the ER?!" Marinette pulled away from her phone and looked at her friends, "Somebody found Lana passed out and bleeding in an alley." Both Alya and Adrien began to pale themselves as Adrien internally panicked. It was his fault! He should've at least made sure Lana would be alright before leaving to transform! What kind of hero was he if he couldn't even help his own friends?!

 _~Skippy!~_

Marinette, Alya, and Adrien were all pacing in the waiting room while Maria tried comforting Camille, who was crying. They attention was soon turned to the doctor who came out of the room. He jumped when all of them began trying to talk over each other and ask about his patient, "Ok, ok, calm down!" He waited until they all went quiet, "Ms. Blanc is going to be fine. Her arm was cut pretty badly, and she bled out too much for our liking, but the cut is gone. I assume she got it during one of the monster attacks because while we were in there, her arm was fixed by a swarm of ladybugs. The only thing she needs is some rest and a blood transfusion. Luckily she's AB+. It's rare, but it can receive any other blood type, so there's plenty of donated blood for the transfusion."

"She's going to be ok then?" Maria sighed in relief.

The doctor nodded, "We'll keep her here for a few days after we finish with her, just in case. Now there are a few papers I need you to sign." Maria nodded and, handing Cami off to Alya, followed after the man.

Adrien also sighed in relief. That took a load off his chest. Lana was his best friend, he wouldn't be able to bear it if his careless actions (aka, leaving her before making sure she got medical attention) caused any permanent problems for her.

Later on, after the transfusion, Lana woke up. Only to find her room filled to the brim with gifts and people, like her family and pseudo family. "Wha-"

"La-La!" Camille cheered, leaping onto her hospital bed.

"Lana!" Marinette cried, hugging the blonde tightly soon followed by Alya.

"Woah, what's going on?"

"Don't you remember? You bled out from that cut you got during the attack. Someone found you in an alley and brought you to the hospital" Alya stated.

Lana furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "Oh. Right. I vaguely recall that….How long was I out?"

"A few days. The doctor said it's normal for people with blood loss" Adrien explained.

"Dude, don't you ever make us worry like that again! Not cool!" Nino scolded. Lana simply gave him a sheepish grin. "On the bright side, look at all these cool presents from the class. Of course, the only ones who didn't get you anything were Chloe and Sabrina, but I don't think I'm wrong in assuming that you would've burned anything touched by her." Lana responded with an evil smirk, making the group laugh.

It was then that a nurse came in, "Alright, visiting hours are over. And despite being out for three days, she still does need some more rest."

One by one, the visitors left, Adrian trailing behind. But he paused at the door, "Hey, Lana."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too" Lana winked, making Adrien chuckle as he left.

She sighed and leaned back on her pillow while the nurse flitted around the room, checking on the drip.

Sometimes being a hero had it's downside, but that was the first time she got seriously injured because of it. Injuries came with the job description, but she could've done more than hurt herself, she could've exposed herself as Cheetara. There were plenty of people who knew Cheetara was hurt, such as Ladybug and Cat. She was lucky neither pay her visit, otherwise she would've suspected they knew. Next time, she'll just have to be more careful.


	9. IMPORTANT AN

It has been a couple years since I began writing and I have come to terms with the fact that I, was not that good of a writer. But that's ok, because everyone needs time to learn and grow in whatever they take a first shot at doing. I myself have grown as a writer. I have learn different techniques to make stories interesting and attention grabbing. And due to this, I have come to decide that it is time to upgrade my stories. All of my stories will have a bout of rewriting. It may take time, but I swear that I WILL get around to fixing AND finishing all of my stories. I no longer have school and my business is finally getting ready to take off. Since my business is a work at home sort of thing, I will of course have a lot of time with writing all of my stories. Hopefully it will not take TOO long to fix and finish the ones I already have up, but I make no direct promises to the time frame of it, as there are some that have long plots (mostly the ones based on shows). BUt there are some that I have completely given up on as I feel the plots I had written for them were not good in the first place and I have no inspiration to try continuing with them. I have written the list below, but the list will also be on my profile. This note will be taken down depending on the story, but only when I begin reposting the new stories. For example, I'm going to start with my Twilight story, as it is one of the few that I have actually finished and I feel needs the most work (though my Howl's Moving Castle one is a very close second), so once that is completely rewritten, I will start posting the story and deleting all the old chapters, including this note. I have made the list according to the order I will work on them (though this isn't exact as I may in fact change the list according to inspirations that I feel).

 _ **Rewriting:**_

Angelic Twilight

The Wizard and the Half-Demon (I am debating a new title)

A Whole New World Series

Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club (New plot as well as new title)

Pride and Oddness

The Dwarf's Hobbit

The Dragon Princess

Queen of Flames

Aura: The Last Airbender

The Marvelous Cheetara (This one is AS much of an abomination as my other stories, which is why it's last on the list)

 _ **Debating: This is for the ones that I may get around to rewriting, but there is also a great possibility of it being deleted**_

Usui's Cousin

Ice Age: My Version

Me and My Emperor

A Lovely Christmas Nightmare

 _ **Deleting:**_

Frozen 2

History Has Never Been So Messed Up


End file.
